¡Por una foto!
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Debido a una venganza de Blair, Soul tiene que sufrir la ira de Maka al tener cierto objeto en su poder que le ocasiona estragos a su salud masculina. Y por si fuera poco, sus amigos también han sido involucrados y ya nadie puede ver a Maka de la misma forma ¡Sálvense quien pueda! [Probable Ooc]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**LA FOTO **

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Okubo.**

**.**

* * *

—¡MAAAAAAAAKAAAAAA…! —el cántico había dado comienzo junto con la exagerada muestra de fuerza que jamás pensó que ella podría poseer, arrancando literalmente el librero de pulcra y pulida caoba recién comprado lleno de peligrosos ejemplares de enciclopedias sobre «El arte de ver almas» con más de 1000 hojas cada una.

Dicen que los gatos son vengativos cuando haces algo que a ellos no les agrada en lo más mínimo; lo que resulta en devolverte el no-favor ignorándote o destrozando lo que para ti es importante.

Aunque; lo cierto es que lo que más les enoja, lo que más odio les causa cegándolos de ira convirtiéndolas en bestias despechadas e infernales… es el hecho de… olvidar comprar la oferta de Salmón especial del Death Mall.

Lo anterior se quintuplica si el gato en cuestión es… una gata, loca exuberante y pervertida y, además, bruja.

Soul juraría jamás volver a olvidar algo tan importante para su mascota no-grata. Claro, eso es si sobrevive al inminente peligro que su vida corre en manos de nada más ni nada menos que su técnico.

Salir vivo de Blair no era tan difícil, Evans ya conocía gran parte de sus mañas por lo que de alguna forma saldría victorioso –con menos litros de sangre tal vez pero vivo–.

Sin embargo, sobrevivir a la furia desmedida de Maka, era otra cosa.

Estúpida Blair que la usó para llevar a cabo su retorcida venganza.

—¡M-MA-MA-MA KA POR FAVOR HABLEMOS CON CALMA! —suplicaba el chico recluido en una esquina de la casa, tomando como única arma una lámpara rota que apretaba con fuerza en su pecho. Más que defensa, la usaba para darse cuenta de que no era una pesadilla porque juraba ver que Maka era rodeada por un aura maligna. Incluso veía las chispas de fuego saltando con gráciles movimientos hacia el resto de la sala.

—¡…CHOOOOOOOOP!

**¡K.O!**

* * *

**.**

Pero… ¿Cómo la situación había terminado así?

¿Por qué Soul acabaría un par de semanas en la enfermería de Shibusen con Stein intentando experimentar con él mientras estaba inconsciente?

¿Qué es lo que ocasionaría el mal humor de Maka y las risas de Blair cada que visiten al albino?

¿Y por qué ninguno de los chicos volvería a ver a su amiga de la misma forma sufriendo serias amenazas de un derrame nasal?

Pues bien, todo había comenzado la mañana anterior, antes de ir clases…

.

.

* * *

Era otro día normal en Death City; normal en la vida de las acostumbradas anormalidades que se suscitaban en el camino de cada una de las personas que tenían alguna relación con la afamada escuela de Técnicos y Armas de Shinigami.

El equipo Albarn, no era la excepción. Todos los días llevaban a cabo un cierto ritual con tal rigurosidad de cumplimiento que si algo fallaba, bien podría descubrirse una bomba nuclear en la escuela, escondida en lo más recóndito de tal forma que cuando se dieran cuenta de su existencia, ya todo habría volado en pedazos, grandes y simétricos por cierto. Tanto así era, de verdad.

El rito comenzaba a muy temprana hora, con una somnolienta Maka despertando de sus escasas 3 horas de sueño por haberse quedado despierta hasta tarde, estudiando para un examen sorpresa que su flequillo de la frente le avisaba por las noches. Era como un séptimo sentido –el sexto era saber el justo momento y ángulo perfecto para lanzar un Maka-chop fulminante–, y obviamente no podía dejar que un 10 ideal se le fuera de las manos por necesidades banales como el sueño cuando no había misiones.

Por eso, aún con los párpados oscuros y un cabello peor que el de Medusa –la de la mitología griega, porque el de la bruja sí que era envidiable, había que reconocerlo– se fue a darse una merecida ducha de agua fría para después ponerse sus dos diferentes vestimentas, llámesele blusa de mangas largas blanca y chaleco amarillo ya que la gabardina se la pondría más tarde.

Bajó con el tiempo exacto para preparar el desayuno correspondiente a un excelente día. Ésa labor no le llevó demasiado tiempo, dejando en la mesa una variedad de platillos ricos en vitaminas, minerales, calcio y potasio. Y claro, atún aparte para la tercera inquilina.

Contenta a más no poder, Maka subió al cuarto de su compañero para avisarle de lo que le esperaba abajo y, como usualmente sucedía; la tercera parte del ritual se presentaba ante sus orbes jade al contemplar los movimientos raros de las manos y pataletas que hacía Soul para intentar quitarse los exagerados, asfixiantes y envidiables pechos de la bruja-gata sobre su sangrante nariz. Para colmo Blair, no conforme se restregaba con movimientos arrolladoramente insinuantes dignos de una película para mayores de edad.

Y eso daba paso a lo último del rito: Soul siendo pateado audazmente junto con Blair –al fin Maka logró perfeccionar el movimiento– por la ventana de su cuarto, cayendo entre los tulipanes que por su seguridad, plantó con ímpetu para que las contusiones no fueran tan severas cada que los visitara por gracia de su técnico.

La mayoría de las veces, él era el único que podía apreciarlas de primera mano ya que Blair, o llamaba a su escoba para evitar el impacto, o usaba sus movimientos felinos para intentar caer en buena forma o bien, se limitaba a esperar a que el albino tocara el suelo entre pétalos y ella terminar sobre él convertida en humana. Sólo para reírse de su desgracia. Ésta mañana, pasó lo último.

—Blair… ¿Algún día te largarás del departamento? —gimió lastimeramente el chico con la cara hundida entre los tulipanes.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices Soul? ¡Soy muy feliz con ustedes! ¡Nyan! —respondió con júbilo la felina, dando leves lamidas a su mano para después acomodar su cabello en un gesto despreocupado, sin reparar en el daño que el chico guadaña recibía por estar soportando su peso.

—Joder…

Blair se transformó en gato y saltó de la espalda del chico para caer a su lado. Soul se levantó con pesar sobándose las costillas, seguro de tener alguna rota. Echó un vistazo a su ventana nuevamente rota; maldiciendo el hecho de tener que pagar más dinero por algo que ni siquiera era su culpa. Llevó su hombro derecho a la nariz para limpiarse los restos de sangre con la manga de su pijama.

Blair, por su parte, comenzó a enrollarse juguetona entre las piernas del chico como si realmente fuera un tierno gatito en busca de comprensión. Incluso ronroneaba, cariñosa. Lo que para el albino significaba que algo se traía entre manos. Nada bueno, está de más decir.

—Soul~ —La gata ronroneó su nombre haciendo que él suspirase, expectante de lo que seguiría—, quiero pedirte un pequeñísimo favor.

El albino con la gata entre los pies avanzó hacia el departamento con la única esperanza de no ser recibido con el desayuno lanzado en la cara. Ojalá no fuera mucho pedir. Blair le siguió sin despegarse, agachando las orejas un tanto molesta por la poca atención que el chico le tenía. Vamos, ella que sólo intentaba que sus días comenzaran súper bien. Para que él la tomara en cuenta, Blair optó por metersele entre las piernas como si de verdad fuera una mascota.

—Ya, tú ganas ¿Qué carajos quieres? ¡Y no me vayas a salir con tomar un baño juntos o acompañarte al Cabaret!—exclamó el albino molesto por la excesiva atención de la chica-gata y por sobre todo, para evitar que Maka terminara enviándole al hospital por pervertido zoofilico.

—¡Salmón!

—… ¿Qué?

Soul se detuvo a observarla desde lo alto de su propia estatura, extrañado por la repentina petición; aunque eso duró poco ya que ella regresó a su forma humana para agasajarlo en un opresivo abrazo frente a la puerta del departamento.

—¡Si! ¡Mira! —Blair sacó un papel de entre sus pechos para enseñárselo al ruborizado Evans. Era un anuncio publicitario del Death Mall anunciando la apertura de una nueva pescadería. Entre las promociones estaba la venta de Salmón de Japón por primera ocasión en la temporada, importado de la mejor calidad y a un bajo precio. Y no volverían a rematarlo hasta dentro de un par de meses. Algo muy tentador para ella y que lamentablemente por su trabajo en el Cabaret, le sería imposible conseguir—, ¿Y bien Soul-kun? ¡¿Lo harías por mí?!

—Aaaaarrgghhh Blaaiiiir ¡M-me estoy a-ahogando! —Él pretendía quitársela de encima empujándola pero lo único que obtenía en cambio era que ella pusiera más fuerza en su agarre y sus gritos fueran acallados por el aplastante dolor que le provocaba el abrazo.

—¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Tú no sabes cuánto me gusta! —expresó contenta moviéndolo como si fuera un muñeco, enterrando su cara entre sus senos— ¡Y más cuando tú lo haces! ¡Es taaan delicioso Soul-kun!

—¡No Blair! ¡Así no! ¡Suéltame ya!

La puerta se abrió de improviso dejando congelados tanto a arma como gata. Maka volvía a la carga con furia renovada y una vena hinchada en la frente del coraje a punto de estallar, llevaba consigo su inolvidable libro. Harta de escuchar a través de la puerta los sonidos indecentes que esos dos provocaban –cosa curiosa, siendo que ésos sonidos eran los de auxilio de su compañero–, lanzó con fuerza el proyectil inteligente directo a la frente del pobre muchacho.

—¡Maaaakaaa choooop! —gritó cuando el ejemplar ya había impactado el cráneo de su arma en un sonoro «chick», extraña onomatopeya que salía con su movimiento.

Soul cayó al suelo semi inconsciente y confuso junto con el pesado libro. Blair no tardó en transformarse para huir no sin antes posarse en su rostro para susurrarle que no olvidara su encargo, guiñándole un ojo. Él, evaluando los daños y las pérdidas de neuronas ocasionadas en su cerebro, asintió, sin fuerzas para negarse.

—Si serás pervertido —gruñó Maka cruzando los brazos y observando al «soldado» caído en plena batalla. Finalmente, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para arrastrarlo dentro sin importarle que la cabeza de Soul chocara con el marco de la puerta provocándole más contusión de la usual.

Para ella ya su día estaba arruinado, el desayuno estaba frío y su arma tirado en el piso sin miras a querer levantarse por un buen rato.

Con el orgullo que conservaba, Maka se dispuso a terminar en silencio su desayuno para luego dirigirse a Shibusen a prisa. Ése examen, según su intuición de flequillo, ya estaba siendo fotocopiado por Stein y la esperaba con ansias.

Seguro.

Soul en cambio, reuniendo los fragmentos de la poca inteligencia que aún conservaba, maldecía con ahínco a la gata productora de la mayoría de sus males desde que la conocieron. Fue hasta cuando ya casi quería ir a quemar su bola de estambre junto con sus provocativa lencería, que una idea maquiavélica de venganza surcó su mente.

—Claro… claro Blair. Ya sé cómo vas a pagarme —susurró sentándose en el suelo donde Maka lo había dejado, sobándose la cabeza mientras reía en un tono macabro que hacía relucir su filosa dentadura.

Maka sólo lo miraba con una ceja levantada preguntándose si ésta vez se había pasado. Aún no lo había convertido en Death Scythe a pesar de haber acabado con Ashura. Sería muy malo tener en su expediente el haber dejado a su compañero más idiota de lo que ya era.

—Qué se le va a hacer —resopló cansada, retomando su desayuno y dejando a Soul con sus propios problemas psicológicos.

.

.

* * *

Y tal y como su cabello cenizo había presagiado, Stein aplicó una prueba "Sorpresa" dejando traumatizados a media clase. Si había dos cosas que odiaran de Stein era su manía de disecar todo lo que se moviese y aplicar test de 100 preguntas sólo para ver con satisfacción como sus alumnos llevaban a cabo las mayores tretas de la historia para copiar a los tres más inteligentes del salón.

No hace falta decir quiénes eran esos tres.

La prueba duró todo el día y cuando al fin fueron liberados de ellas, solamente dos personas tenían una gran y destellante sonrisa que ni las idioteces de Black Star podían borrar. Entre ésas dos, figuraba le técnico de guadaña –el otro era Ox, Kid apenas había logrado la proeza de rayar simétricamente las primeras 50 respuestas correctas–.

Era tanta su algarabía por mantener el récord de salir invicta por 16ª ocasión que no rechistó cuando las Thompson se la llevaron directo a un merecido desquite junto con Tsubaki y Chrona al Centro Comercial, aprovechando que Kid no salía de su horror por no terminar el resto del test y les dejó sin mucha consciencia, el uso de su tarjeta de crédito.

Por otro lado, Soul prefirió ir a vaguear por ahí junto a Black Star al nuevo imperio digno de seres tan imponentes y cool como ellos: _el arcade_, con su infinidad de juegos y retos reclamando sus presencias. Ahí se la pasaron el resto del día hasta que llegó la hora de regresar victoriosos a sus respectivos hogares con mucho dinero de menos obviamente.

Durante ése tiempo, Soul no hizo caso de los registros de su memoria de la mañana dónde el encargo de la gata violeta yacía. Lo hizo a conciencia , Blair había expresado su total anhelo por el platillo y no le sería nada más grato al albino que ver su cara de frustración, tristeza y dolor de verse privada de aquello.

Después de todo, ella lo eligió a él para cumplir su deseo en vez de Maka como solía hacerlo comúnmente. Lo atenía al hecho de que su técnico estaría muy cabreada por los sucesos posteriores.

Se daría el gusto de sonreírle con inocencia fingida para informarle. Porque ¿Qué más podría hacerle a él?

¿Un hechizo?

¿No darle unos sensuales buenos días por el resto de su vida?

¡Bah! Podría lidiar con eso.

Aunque claro, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza la magnitud del enojo que Blair podría albergar y la treta vil y sucia que usaría para desquitarse.

Por eso, por la noche…

—¡Oh! ¡Blair! ¡Cuánto lo lamento! Pero se me ha ido la tarde escuchando las grandiosísimas historias que el señor Star tiene para contar Y… ya sabes cómo se pone —decía el albino con fingida aflicción sin dejar de comer la pizza que tenían de cena ante la mirada estupefacta de Blair que recién llegaba del cabaret ansiosa por su manjar—, pero bueno, no te preocupes que ¡Hoy tendrás ración doble de sardina para compensar! —con la cuchara apuntó el asiento vacío de la mesa en dónde estaba un plato con el alimento que mencionó antes— Ya será para la próxima pequeña.

Después de dar su discurso tan poco crédulo con ojitos tristes y aguantando a duras penas el impulso de eharse a reir como posezo, a la mujer-gato se le subieron los colores al rostro.

—Soul—gruñó, remarcando las última letras antes de abalanzarse sobre el albino con las garras en alto. Haciendo uso de su magia lo transformó en un curioso ratón blanco que salió apenas vio a la gata furiosa dispuesta a convertirlo en su nueva cena— ¡Plañirás por esto Soul!

El chico apenas y lograba zafarse de sus garras entre chillidos que suplicaban por ayuda –o eso le pareció a Maka, al fin que no sabía hablar lenguaje ratón–. Estuvieron correteándose por todos lados ante la sorprendida mirada de la técnico que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que si no hacia algo pronto, su pobre departamento terminaría hecho un desastre

¡Y con lo mucho que costaba limpiarlo!

Ah, y a Blair tendría que llevarla a hacer un lavado de estómago para sacar a Soul.

—¡Ya paren! —Decidido, Maka tuvo que noquearlos con un libro para evitar que destruyeran el resto del lugar y evitar un posible trauma para los tres. El hechizo se deshizo al momento y no tuvo más opción que arrastrarlos nuevamente a cada quién a su cuarto. En el caso de Blair le puso algunas cadenas y trampas para osos por si se le ocurría asesinar a su arma mientras seguía inconsci… dormía.

Cuando Soul se recuperó, apesar del dolor de sus extremidades por la corretiza, no podía quitarse la amplia sonrisa de la cara. Tomó una ducha y se fue a dormir pensando en lo bien que le había ido. Ya agradecería a Maka por haberle salvado de una muerte segura. Blair al fin había tenido su merecido y esperaba que con eso lo dejara en paz… al menos por un buen rato.

Pobre alma ilusa.

No sabía que el horror estaba empezando a tejerse en el velo de la noche mientras su técnico se daba un merecido baño para irse a dormir a un reparador y fresco sueño.

El enemigo estaba llevando a cabo su movimiento maestro; después de haber sorteado las crueles trampas que había en la entrada de su cuarto. De seguro él las había colocado para terminar de rematar su orgullo. Pero ella se aseguraría de vengarse como lo merecía. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le aseguraría una digna victoria de la cual se regodearía hasta el último aliento.

¿El arma mortal para tal acto?

El sutil «click» de una cámara.  
.

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

¡Gracias por dedicarseun tiempo a leer! He aquí un nuevo intento burdo de comedia con algo que se me ocurrió viendo cierta foto en el Facebook (curiosamente era del pairing KiMa). No es una historia extensa, tal vez de dos a tres capítulos en total y de hecho ya estoy trabajando en la mitad del que sigue. Al principio iba a ser un One-shot pero me pareció que si lo dividía en partes reultaría un tanto más entretenido. Espero que funcione ^^

Sino es que éste viernes subo la continuación, probablemente sea el lunes siguiente.

Así que ¿Comentarios? ¿Han logrado imaginar qué tipo de foto será el causante del sufrimiento de Soul?

P.D La clave está en la portada del Fic Je.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**LA FOTO**

**-2-**

**Los personajes de Soul no me pertenecen, son propiedad única de Atsushi Ohkubo.**

**.**

* * *

Algo estaba mal. Podía sentirlo en cada en cada gota de sudor que su cuerpo producía. No es que las dotes de intuición o percepción se le dieran, eso estaba reservado para Maka, pero había algo en el ambiente que le advertía que debía estar preparado.

Bueno, en realidad las señales estaban claras. Después de la noche anterior en donde le jugó la broma a Blair, no la había vuelto a ver en el departamento ni siquiera para un breve saludo. Aunque tampoco es que le molestara el hecho de no despertar sin aire o con un chichón en la cabeza, sólo que… en su interior estaba la pizca de ansiedad por lo que la gata pudiera hacer.

Se sentía… observado. Era como estar en la mira del objetivo siendo la pequeña oveja acechada por el lobo. Tal vez sólo estaba un poco paranoico.

Claro que, él no sabía es que Blair SI lo estaba vigilando.

Antes de irse temprano, al pasar por la habitación del chico le lanzó un hechizo que le permitiera observarlo todo el día. Es que ¡No pensaba perderse el momento justo en que el chico se arrepintiera de no comprar su salmón! No, eso sí que sería digno de verse y qué más le gustaría que presenciarlo en vivo; pero si él la veía rondando sospecharía más de la cuenta y no podría disfrutarlo. Era una genio, sin duda.

—Sólo pienso en tonterías —suspiró hundiendo su rostro entre los brazos.

—Raro sería que no lo hicieras.

—Mira quién habla, la que no deja los libros ni siquiera para comer —gruñó en respuesta.

—Por lo menos lo mío es provechoso —repuso Maka en burla, con una leve sonrisa a la que él respondió rodando los ojos.

Los dos ocupaban sus lugares en el salón de clases. De hecho, eran de los primeros en llegar; algo milagroso tratándose de Soul pero entendible debido a la falta de retraso mañanera.

Ni el equipo Death ni Star habían entrado aún, por lo que Soul estaba más que muerto del aburrimiento recostado en la mesa. Maka por su parte, en otra situación milagrosa no tenía su atención en un libro sino en su libreta a la cual le dedicaba especial esmero por el hecho de estar escribiendo un cuentecillo que se le había ocurrido. Era algo que muchos no sabían de ella, el que no sólo buscaba distracción en la lectura, también lo hacía en la escritura.

Chrona ya había llegado y al igual que Maka estaba escribiendo algo en su propio cuaderno. Era un gusto que se le quedó desde aquella vez en que la rubia la incitó a escribir un poema para adaptarse al ambiente de Shibusen. Aunque... se le hacía extraño y confuso que nadie leyera sus obras a menos que les tocara hacer disección con Stein. Según le decían, era para tener con qué distraerse, pero ella no terminaba de entender a qué se referían exactamente.

—S-soul, también deberías escribir para no aburrirte —Le sugirió Chrona viéndole de reojo, aún se sentía algo insegura de hablar propiamente con él pero por lo menos hacía el intento.

El chico evitó el impulso de echarse a reír.

—No, no, no. Eso se lo dejo a sus complejos de inferioridad. Yo soy muy cool para ponerme a escribir clichés románticos o depr… —Dejó de hablar al instante de ver la vena creciendo en la frente de su técnico. Mala señal, cambió de inmediato sus palabras—. No se me da el talento.

—Nada relacionado con leer o escribir te es conveniente Soul —dijo Maka entre dientes. No despegó la vista del lápiz y papel. Era muy temprano para ponerse a discutir; se había prometido intentar… algo de condescendencia con él… ¡Pero se la ponía difícil!

Soul no contestó, no le veía caso y, teniendo un poco de inquietud en su mente prefería ahorrarse disgustos. Volvió a enterrar la cara entre la comodidad de sus brazos para esperar al psicópata de Stein o alguno de sus amigos.

Chrona notó el extraño cambio de ambiente por lo que optó por iniciar un nuevo tema del que dudaba pudiera originarse alguna molestia.

—Eh… ¿H-hicieron el reporte de Stein?

—¿De qué reporte hablas? —pregunto Soul mirándola desde su posición.

—La tarea que el profesor Stein dejó hace unos días —Le respondió Chrona.

—¿¡Había que hacer un reporte!? —exclamó el albino crispado. Diablos, de nuevo olvidó hacer la tarea. Se irguió en el asiento mirando con cierto temor a las chicas.

—Claro que sí. No era tan difícil —La técnico de guadaña sonrió hinchando el pecho de orgullo, incrementando el temor de Soul.

—Es sobre l-los fallos de la sincronización de almas en equipo —contestó Chrona mientras se esforzaba para que su voz no sonara entrecortada.

Aunque las palabras anteriores de Maka lo habían confirmado, tenía la miserable esperanza de que ella se confundiera de fecha pero con lo dicho por Chrona, su fe se fue al garete. Estaba jodido, Stein lo iba a reprobar. El bendito reporte valía más de la mitad de la calificación final sino mal recordaba.

No, aún había tiempo ¡Por eso llegaron temprano! Así que su única salvación era…

—¡Maaaka ayuda! —Suplicó con los nervios de punta mirando a su compañera y poniendo su máxima expresión de desconsuelo.

Ella amplió su sonrisa. Otra mala señal, y una que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Algo me decía que no ibas a cumplir Eater así que… —siseó con gracia, dejó el lápiz en el escritorio y se agachó para coger su mochila de la cual sacó un folder de varias hojas que le puso directamente en la cara agitándolo para que apreciara las pulcras letras— ¡He hecho un segundo reporte menos explicativo que el mío pero lo suficientemente bueno como para un ocho! —terminó en tono triunfal.

A Soul le brillaron los ojos de la emoción, casi quería echarse a llorar. Alargó la mano para tomarlos pero así como aparecieron, las hojas se esfumaron quedando detrás de la espalda de su técnico. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero no será ni gratis, ni barato —continuó diciendo Maka, llevando las hojas a la comisura de su labios en un gesto seductoramente mortal que a Soul le heló la sangre.

Chrona quería reír. La escena le parecía tan graciosa pero por respeto a los desencajados ojos del chico, no lo hizo. Aunque estaba segura de que Ragnarok si lo hacía en su interior.

—Maldita —bufó Soul dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante. Estaba acorralado y no podía evitar entrar en la trampa— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Mmmm ¿Qué será? —Maka fingía pensarlo seriamente, se abanicó con las hojas— No sé… siento que no tendré ánimos de hacer el desayuno mañana, ni en los dos meses siguientes, mucho menos la comida… limpiar el Departamento; lavar la ropa y arreglar mi estante de libros ¡Oh! Pero sí que tendré ánimos para comprar nuevos libros de edición especial y visitar bibliotecas en las ciudades vecinas. ¿Qué dices Soul?

—Eres una estafadora —refunfuñó el chico arrebatándole el reporte de las manos y asintiendo con pesar a sus exigencias.

—Genial, te verás muy cool con la escoba y el uniforme.

—Serás… —Se abstuvo de decir algo más por el riesgo de que le quitara su reciente adquisición salvadora.

—Oh vamos Soul, ya deberías pensar seriamente en ponerte al día con la escuela —respondió con simpleza Maka regresando a su labor con el lápiz—, apresúrate en copiar adecuadamente que mi letra es por mucho mejor que la tuya.

—Ajá, sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Se inclinó para buscar en su pequeña mochila algo en qué copiar el reporte lo más rápido posible. Tal vez le quedaban unos cuantos minutos antes de que comenzara la clase, ya estaban llegando más chicos a ocupar sus lugares.

Sacó una libreta roja y unos bolígrafos para disponerse a hacer la labor cuando notó que algo se había caído de ella. Era un pequeño cuadrado que había ido a dar junto a su zapato. Por el tipo de papel, parecía ser una fotografía, cosa rara porque que recordara; nunca llevaba una consigo. Se agachó más para cogerla y ver de qué se trataba.

Su cuerpo se petrificó por completo cuando le dio la vuelta. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza a ritmos anormales y casi podía jurar que toda su sangre se había ido a visitar su cabeza porque la sentía extremadamente caliente. Sudor frío se hizo presente resbalando por cada parte de su ser, sentía el alma en un hilo con semejante imagen ante sus ojos.

¡NO LO PODÍA CREER! ¡DEBÍA SER ALGUNA CONSPIRACIÓN EN SU CONTRA PARA ACABAR CON ÉL! Si Maka se diera cuenta… Si ella lo veía con eso entre sus manos…

Estaría muerto.

Maldición, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Y sus instintos parecían haber cobrado vida porque estaba seguro de que pronto sufriría una tremenda hemorragia nasal sino hacía algo rápido. Y es que vamos ¡Ante todo era hombre! Y aunque muchas veces se había burlado del _poco_ desarrollado cuerpo de su técnico, la verdad es que él más que nadie sabía que debajo de ésas prendas de vestir se esculpía una perfección femenina que dudaba que otras chicas pudieran igualar, incluso… en su delantera —eso y el hecho de que vivir juntos siempre ocasionaba ciertas situaciones vergonzosas entre ambos que le robaban momentos de lucidez varonil—.

_«Reacciona Soul, si ella te descubre te matará por acosador pervertido. Tienes que huir y deshacerte de ésa foto antes de que Maka y Spirit te descuarticen y quemen tus restos en algún lugar apartado._

_Huir._

_Huir._

_¡HUIR AHORA!»_

Al diablo con Stein y su reporte, por lo menos viviría a comparación de si era descubierto con _eso _en sus manos.

Se levantó de golpe dejando caer sus demás cosas al suelo y salió corriendo con la única meta de alejarse lo más posible para deshacerse de la foto. En una mano la apretujaba como si se tratara de algún preciado tesoro –tal vez lo sería un poco– y con la otra apretaba su nariz para evitar verse aún más sospechoso.

Maka y Chrona lo vieron irse sin entender lo que le había pasado, siendo que momentos antes estaba dispuesto a no reprobar.

—Ha de ser otra idiotez suya.

—Tal vez algo le ocurrió Maka. Algo g-grave como para tener una c-cara de muerte.

—Hmmm —Se quedó observando por donde su compañero se había ido. Frunció el entrecejo, ligeramente preocupada.

—Buenas —Stein entró al salón a paso lento dando vistazos hacia afuera. Se había topado con el extraño maratón de Soul antes de entrar y aunque le resultaba curioso, la verdad es que no era de su incumbencia—, obviando el hecho de lo tarde que es y que alguien acab de escaparse en mi cara, comencemos con la lección de hoy.

Ambas chicas guardaron sus preciadas posesiones para sacar las de la escuela. Maka hablaría más tarde con Soul, su actitud había sido sumamente inusual y le picaba la curiosidad de lo que había pasado como para que cambiara repentinamente de propósito.

.

.

* * *

—¡SOUL! ¡Así que no te has podido esperar a que llegara y sales a buscar…! —Las palabras del técnico ninja se le quedaron en la punta de la lengua al ser pasado de largo en la estrepitosa carrera del albino.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado a Soul? —preguntó Tsubaki ladeando la cabeza viendo las volutas de humo que el chico había dejado por el pasillo y a los alumnos que se habían refugiado en las paredes para evitar un atropello.

—¡Me ha ignorado! ¡A su hermano del alma! —lloriqueó Black Star de forma dramática, su arma lo veía con una sonrisa forzada por la extraña escena.

—Será mejor que vayamos al salón. El profesor ya debió de haber llegado —dijo mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastraba al aula dejando rastros de lágrimas regados por el piso.

.

* * *

Soul corrió con todas las fuerzas que tenía hasta el baño masculino de Shibusen. Fue la única opción que su mente le ofreció al instante y tan mal como estaba en la concentración, no quemaría neuronas innecesariamente. No aún.

_«Joder, esto debe ser obra de la maldita gata-inútil-pervertida ¡Lo sabía!» _

Agradecía su buena suerte. El que Maka no viera la foto le decía que podría estar rodeado de alguna aura protectora que hacía que un chico tan genial como él siguiera vivo. Mientras recuperaba aire por la corrediza, observó de nuevo la foto. Otra vez, aquellas sensaciones de calor y latidos frenéticos le invadieron al recorrer con su mirada carmín cada pixel de la imagen. Sí, definitivamente era un pervertido.

Suspiró. Dirigió sus orbes rojizas a uno de los sanitarios; sus otros sentidos estaban alertas por si alguien entraba pero a esas horas de la mañana, dudaba de que pasara. Sonrió relajando sus músculos tensos. Era perfecto. Solamente tenía que tirar la foto en el retrete y jalar la palanca, el agua se encargaría del resto y su victoria estaría más que asegurada.

Estúpida Blair, se reiría como nunca antes lo había hecho cuando la viera y se diera cuenta de que su diabólico plan había fracasado por completo. Es más, ya estaba riendo mientras iba a uno de los inodoros.

—No cantes victoria aún Souuul~ —escuchó la voz de la susodicha a su espalda provocándole un estremecimiento. Volteó de inmediato esperando verla pero no había nadie. Estaba solo.

_«Sólo me lo estoy imaginando, joder. Debo acabar ya y después iré al departamento a registrar su cuarto para ver si no ha hecho copias»_

Retomó su camino, pendiente de su alrededor. Abrió de golpe la puerta de uno de los baños y extendió su brazo con la foto para soltarla.

—Mou~ Soul-kun. No eres nada divertido.

_«¡Detrás de mí!» _Algo se había enganchado a su cuello, recorriendo con sus manos de forma lasciva su espalda y pecho. Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron al sentir su aliento cerca de la oreja. Reaccionó para quitársela de encima empujándola; pero la imagen que tenía delante fue demasiado para su cordura.

—¡AAAAHHHHH! —gritó de puro terror y salió corriendo del lugar de nuevo a los pasillos en una atropellada carrera para librarse del demonio.

¡Era el exuberante cuerpo de Blair con un sugerente _baby doll_ negro..! ¡Y EL ROSTRO DE GATA!

Sólo tenía en mente huir como fuera de ésa imagen perturbadora con la que seguramente tendría pesadillas por el resto de su vida. Blair en cambio, reía como loca desde el Cabaret. Su primer intento de magia ilusoria había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

Tanto era el espanto de Soul que no supo cómo exactamente había ido a caer de cara al piso hasta que sintió el ardor en la frente.

—¡Soul! ¿Estás bien?

—¡Aléjate de mí! —chilló pensando que quién lo llamaba era la gata. Se levantó de golpe y se fue corriendo sin rumbo definido. No se dio cuenta de que la fotografía se le había caído.

.

* * *

—¿Pero qué le pasa? —Se preguntó Liz Thompson viendo al albino irse despavorido.

—¡De seguro se ha dado cuenta de lo imperfecto que es este mundo! —clamó Death the Kid en posición fetal desde el suelo sumido en su normal depresión. Él fue la causa del tropiezo de Soul momentos atrás.

—Ajá, cómo si eso pudiera ser —dijo rodando los ojos—. Ha de ser que está huyendo de Maka otra vez —miró el lugar de dónde venía pero no había nadie—, creo. Como sea ¡Kid levántate de una vez!

El Shinigami hizo caso omiso de las gráciles patadas que le dada su arma en la espalda, continuando con su desgracia de haber olvidado pulir y colocar perfectamente las cruces que adornaban la Death Room.

—¡Ea! ¡A Soul se le cayó algo! —exclamó Patty que se había agachado junto al papel que yacía también en el suelo. Lo tomó curiosa para ver de qué se trataba, tal vez fuera algo importante. Le dio la vuelta y la imagen que observó le dejó boquiabierta por unos segundos antes de echarse a reír de nuevo— ¡Es Maka, es Maka!

Liz puso atención en lo que decía su hermana menor. Pasó a un lado de su técnico y fue junto a ella.

—¿Qué pasa con Maka, Patty? ¿Es algo malo?

La pequeña negó, divertida le mostró la fotografía. A Liz casi se le rompe la mandíbula al verla y no pudo evitar que un pequeño rubor apareciera en sus mejillas. No es que sus preferencias fueran diferentes, no claro que no, sólo que ver a la técnico de guadaña en ésa posición alteraba las hormonas de cualquiera.

¡Realmente Soul era un depravado! Porque según lo que veía, la pobre Maka no parecía darse cuenta de ésa infracción a su intimidad y, dudaba que ellos tuvieran una relación más avanzada como para consentir ésas confiancitas. Poco a poco la sorpresa se le fue yendo para dejar paso a la molestia.

¡Ella no permitiría que la inocencia de su amiga fuera cruelmente aplastada por el degenerado idiota de Soul! Agarró la foto.

—¿Se lo vas a devolver a Soul? —Le preguntó Patty parándose.

—Claro que sí, con un par de balas extra.

Estaba a punto de marchar para encararlo hasta que recordó que no podía dejar a Kid tirado en el pasillo como animal muerto. Le echó un vistazo, y uno más al papel en su mano.

_«Me pregunto qué clase de reacción tendría si la viera…» _La idea apareció en su mente. Es decir, nunca había visto a Kid interesado en el sexo femenino ni en publicaciones para el público masculino así que… ¿Qué cara pondría si le mostrara la foto?

Río; obviamente la ignoraría diciendo algo como: «No me interesa cosas tan banales». Aunque la curiosidad le estaba ganando. Bueno, no perdía nada con probar ¿Verdad? Se daba por bien servida si por lo menos ocasionaba una mueca de sorpresa, era hombre después de todo.

—Oye Kid, mira esto —Le puso la foto frente a sus ojos.

Silencio.

Ningún comentario. Liz se acercó para ver su expresión pero, no había nada. Él miraba la foto serio, con algunos restos de lágrimas por su berrinche pasado.

_«Lo sabía, él es diferen…» _

—¡Kid-kun estás sangrando! —señaló Patty a grito pelado.

A su técnico le salía sangre ¡De la nariz!

—¿Qué? —Liz no podía creerlo. Lo miró estupefacta. Death the Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-sama, el chico más caballeroso, recto, respetuoso y obsesivo del orden que jamás había conocido ¡Estaba teniendo una hemorragia nasal!— ¿K-kid?

—¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE! —El chico se levantó de golpe tratando de contener su nariz goteante mientras un fuerte rubor se apoderaba de su pálido rostro.

Liz lo miró asombrada por breves instantes y, sin poder contenerlo comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

—¿Eehh? ¿Qué pasa? —Patty no entendía nada aunque pronto acompañó a su hermana en las risas. Ambas burlándose del estado de su amigo.

—¡No puedo creerlo Kid, también eres un pervertido!

—¡Claro que no! Es s-solo el calor ¡Sí, el calor! —intentó convencerla –y de paso, convencerse a sí mismo–.

—¡Esto tienen que saberlo los demás!

—¡NOOOO LIZ POR FAVOR TEN PIEDAD! —suplicó desesperado, si ella se lo decía a Maka ¡Estaría muerto!

Liz seguía riendo mientras Kid intentaba en vano recuperar su usual seriedad y compostura autoritaria, ¡Por la simetría! ¡No podía estarle pasando algo tan vergonzoso a él! Además ¡Se trataba de su amiga! ¡ERA MAKA! Pero diablos, verla de ésa forma…

_«No, contrólate Kid. ¡Tengo que pensar en cosas simétricas! Vamos, vamos, ¡Mi habitación, eso es! ¿Qué otro? ¡Los cuadros de la sala, sí! ¡Y ni hablar de Maka y sus… ¡Nooooo!»_

Kid seguía en estado catatónico, a punto estaba de irse a azotar la cara en la pared para parar ésos pensamientos pervertidos.

—Ya ya, me lo pensaré ¿Entendido? —afirmó Liz deteniendo su impulso suicida a tiempo. Se secó las lagrimitas que le habían salido por la risotada— pero no será barato.

Claro que no le diría a la chica, no aún. Podría sacar muy buen provecho de las tarjetas de crédito con ésa información.

Kid la miraba entre molesto y avergonzado, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su amiga Albarn en una situación tan provocativa bajo la ducha. Vamos, ni siquiera él sabía que podría tener ése tipo de reacciones tan humanas.

—Acepto lo que quieras pero por favor, no le digas a Maka. Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que haría —Le imploró, aceptando su petición. Sacó su pañuelo del saco para limpiarse la nariz, aún sonrojado.

—Y no sólo a ti, sino también al dueño de la foto.

—¿No me digas que eso era de…?

—¡Soul! Yo vi que se le cayera —apuntó Patty señalando el lugar por donde el albino había marchado.

—Wow, no sabía que ellos ya habían llegado a más en su relación.

—No lo han hecho —repuso la mayor observando la foto—. Estoy 100% segura de que antes nos hubieran dicho. Evans ha cavado su propia tumba, esto lo ha hecho in fraganti.

Kid suspiró sabiendo que su arma estaba en lo cierto. Aunque no dejaba de ser sorpresivo el fetiche de su amigo albino. Aunque tampoco era nadie ideal para hablar de desórdenes mentales.

—A todo esto Kid… —Liz continuó hablando, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa; pasó su brazo izquierdo alrededor del Shinigami, dispuesta a sacarle algo de diversión a la situación. Kid le regresó la mirada frunciendo el entrecejo, alejó el pañuelo de su boca dónde sólo quedó un pequeño rastro rojizo prueba de su recién descubierta debilidad—, no sabía que eras de ése tipo de chicos que se _emocionan_ viendo mujeres…

—¡Calla Liz que estás hablando de nuestra compañera! —Se exaltó Kid anticipándose a las palabras de la joven. Patty volvía a reír.

—Oh vamos, sé de quién se trata pero no me vas a negar que eso te ha gustado.

—¡No sabes lo que dices! Creí que teníamos un trato, ni una palabra más —La fulminó con la mirada.

—¡A Kid le gustan las cosas XXX yeeeeaaah~! —canturreó la menor de las pistolas ganándose miradas pasmadas de los pocos estudiantes que habían terminado ya las primeras horas de clase. Kid palideció de nuevo.

—¡PATTY!

—¡Y le gustó ver a Ma~…! —iracundo, Death the Kid se abalanzó contra ella tapándole la boca con las manos para evitar que su proclama ayudara a cavar una nueva tumba al lado de Soul.

—¿Hey qué alboroto es éste? —Los tres voltearon a observar a los chicos que se habían acercado sin darse cuenta. Ox y Harvard miraban desconcertados la escena que la menor de las Thompson y el hijo del Shinigami montaban en el pasillo.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Harvard notando la sangre que tenía el pañuelo de Kid y que aún sostenía.

—¿Qué si estamos bien? Estamos perfectos, no hay de qué preocuparse —respondió Liz con una extraña sonrisa que a ellos no les gustó en absoluto. No se podía esperar poca cosa del trío Death.

Kid soltó a Patty no sin antes lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria dándole por entendido que no dijera nada comprometedor. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros en un gesto despreocupado, sin borrar el gesto divertido de su rostro.

Se arregló la corbata del traje y carraspeó para aclarar su voz.

—Es como ella dice. Nada importante, gracias por preocuparse ¿No deberían entrar a clases? —preguntó intentando desviar el tema que tanto estupor le seguía ocasionando.

—Acabamos de llegar de una misión —respondió Ox no muy convencido de las palabras del chico, su rostro se dirigió a un punto en específico que Kid seguía teniendo en la mano—, Death the Kid, creo que estás herido ¿No deberías ir a la enfermería a que te revisaran?

Tanto Kid como Patty y Liz siguieron la trayectoria de lo que creían que veían sus ojos... o eso creían hacer –con esos lentes era difícil saber exactamente–.

—N-no ha sido n-nada. Sólo un pequeño raspón.

—¿Raspón? Pero Kid-kun, tú te desangraste después de ver la foto —contestó Patty ladeando la cabeza con los cachetes inflados. Kid se llevó se dio un palmada en la frente. ¡Patty lo estaba arruinando de nuevo!

—¿Foto? ¿Qué foto? —preguntaron ambos compañeros compartiendo miradas confundidas.

—¡Ninguna en especial! —Se apresuró en responder Kid, Liz ocultó la foto tras de ella… o eso pensó.

—¡Ésta foto! —Con una agilidad impresionante Patty le había arrebatado la fotografía a su hermana para mostrársela a los chicos que tenían enfrente.

Ox y Harvard observaron impertérritos la imagen que la chica les mostraba cómo si se tratara de algo maravillosamente especial. El poco color de Kid se desvaneció, sintiendo que su alma se iba de su cuerpo a hacerle visita al cuarto de su padre.

Liz miraba atónita sin poder creerse que su hermana hiciera aquello, no sabía si lo hizo inocentemente o con claras intenciones, aunque se inclinaba más por la segunda opción.

Esperaron con su ritmo cardiaco acelerado, la reacción de los chicos.

—Hmm no me parece algo importante —respondió con simpleza Ox ajustando sus gafas y desviando la vista—, mi queridísimo y amado ángel Kim ocupa mi mente por completo y no puedo permitir que cosas como esas profanen tal lugar sagrado.

Kid y Liz soltaron el aire retenido. Sin duda, la obsesión/amor de Ox por la técnico de antorcha les había quitado un peso de encima.

—Q-qué bueno que pienses eso —expresó el joven Shinigami— ¡Pero aclaro que no es mía sino de Soul! ¡Se le cayó, de verdad! —terminó de aclarar para evitar que tuvieran impresiones extrañas y degeneradas de su persona. Un golpe bajo para Soul, pero él tenía que pagar por sus actos, no Kid.

—Tampoco es la gran cosa, no hay por qué exaltarse. Ya me imaginaba que así lo era. No te veo capaz de un acto como éste —Ox acomodó su chaleco, listo para irse a terminar de reportarse—, no es como si ésas cosas nos interesara de todas formas. Yo tengo a mi Kim y Harvard es demasiado serio como para prestar atención a…

—¡Harvard tiene fiebre! —Le interrumpió Patricia señalando a su compañero.

—¿Ah? —Ox volteó a verle preguntándose cómo eso pudo pasar y cuando vio su rostro, él mismo pensó que se trataba de una ilusión— ¿¡Estás sonrojado?!

Un leve tono rosa había aparecido en las mejillas morenas del chico de cola de caballo extraño. Aunque lo más aterrador era que… ¡Seguía serio!

—Hmm —Fue todo lo que dijo el susodicho ignorando olímpicamente el rostro desencajado de su técnico sin poder apartar su mirada de la fotografía.

—¡Esto es demasiado! —Kid le quitó la foto a Patty y se echó a correr dispuesto a regresársela a su dueño original. No podría sopesar la idea de que su ignorante arma difundiera ésa imagen a todo Shibusen

¡Se estaría ganando también un súper chop por parte de la técnico si se enteraba! Y eso… ¡Era mil veces peor que enfrentarse a Ashura!

—¡Espera! —Liz tomó a Patty del hombro para alcanzar a Kid. Definitivamente se le había de las manos el asunto… ugh, de seguro a ella también le tocaría alguna reprimenda física por parte de su amiga.

Maldito Soul, todo ha sido por su estúpida culpa. Qué cool ni qué nada, era un idiota de lo peor.

_«Si Maka lo sabe y me hace algo ¡Soul pagarás!» _Ambos compartieron el mismo pensamiento mientras recorrían los pasillos de Shibusen apresurados, dejando atrás a Ox que no sabía cómo interpretar la reacción de Harvard, inmóvil en su sitio.

.

* * *

Irónicamente, el albino en cuestión…

—Creo que ya la perdí —Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, al fin había terminado de bajar las larguísimas escaleras de la escuela. Estaba sudoroso intentando recuperar algo de aliento. Se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano—. Bien, ahora a deshacerme de ésta cosa… —rebuscó en sus bolsillos de la chaqueta pero no encontró nada; su pulso volvió a acelerarse. Asustado, intentó en los pantalones obteniendo el mismo resultado. Estaba en pos de sufrir un paro cardiaco, tragó en seco—. N-no está. La foto ¡NO ESTÁ LA FOTO!

.

.

* * *

_«Continuará»_

**Notas Finales:**

¡Buenas! De nuevo agradezco su lectura así como también los follows, favorites y comentarios. Me alegra que les guste ésta historia ^^

Y hablando de eso ¿Qué tal les ha parecido éstas primeras reacciones de algunos de nuestros personajes favoritos? Les aviso que habrán más vistazos cuando la "inocente" fotito -ejem, spoiler- llegue a más ojos para mala suerte del pobre de Soul.

Incluso me gustaría saber sus opiniones de cómo creen que reaccionarían ciertos personajes. Por cierto, creo que ya está quedando más claro de qué va la imagen in fraganti de Makita ¿No? Sino es así, con el avance de los capítulos habrán más pistas porque cuando Maka lo sepa... pues Blair tendrá mucho de qué disfrutar jaja.

En fin ¡Nos vemos a la siguiente semana! Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA FOTO**

**-3-**

**Los personajes de Soul no me pertenecen, son propiedad única de Atsushi Ohkubo.**

**.**

* * *

—¿Has visto a Soul?

—No.

.

—¿Soul pasó por aquí?

—No, creo que no.

.

—¿Soul Eater? No, desde que salió corriendo del salón en la mañana no le he vuelto a ver. Lo siento.

.

—¡Deja de corretear a las gallinas Patty y sigue buscando!

—¡Okeeeeeey!

.

—¿El sexy de Soul-sempai? Oh ¡Él es tan cool! ¡Por favor! Se los ruego ¡Consíganme una ci… ¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde van?! ¡Vuelvaaaaan!

.

—¿Soul? ¿El compañero de Maka Albarn? Hmm creo que lo vi al pie de las escaleras de la escuela. Estaba muy… raro, lloraba arrodillado en el suelo.

—¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!

Después de estar buscando con esmero por todos los alrededores conocidos, el equipo Death se reunió al pie de dónde se supone el albino debía estar. Lamentablemente ya se había ido desde hace rato.

—¡Jooo! ¡Estoy cansada! ¿Dónde carajos se mete ése chico? —exclamó Liz revolviendo sus cabellos rubios con frustración.

—Debo admitirlo, no sé si lo haga intencional o si ni siquiera ha notado lo que ha perdido. Sea cual sea el caso, hay que encontrarlo antes de toparnos con la propia Maka o… —Kid observa a Patty quién corretea una mariposa disparándole—, no sé en qué tumba nos iría a meter. No será simétrica, eso es seguro.

Liz inhala bastante aire antes de soltarlo lentamente.

—¡Pues a mover el trasero para encontrarlo! Qué ese albino es más escurridizo que una rata —Liz fue por Patty para llevarla de regreso junto a Kid y esperar sus instrucciones.

—Entonces dividámonos. Liz y Patty, ustedes estén juntas y pregunten por la ciudad por si se saltó las clases. Yo regresaré a la escuela y echaré un vistazo en nuestra aula. En algún lado debe estar.

—Entendido.

—¡Bien!

Los tres se despidieron con un gesto de mano y marcharon a sus respectivos lugares de exploración. Kid se palmeó el lugar dónde la foto estaba resguardada, en uno de sus bolsillos interiores del saco. Quién hubiera imaginado que aparatos inofensivos creados para salvaguardar momentos especiales que la memoria podía olvidar a, fuera ahora el motivo de un peligro inminente.

_«Es como si tuviera una bomba cronometrada» _pensó para sí mientras volvía a subir las escaleras a paso veloz.

.

.

* * *

«_¿¡Dónde está!? ¿DÓNDE?» _

Soul no podía terminar de creer que el objeto de su próxima desgracia haya desaparecido.

¡No podía tener tan mal karma!

Aunque la idea de que Blair tuviera mucho que ver con eso, no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza. Lamentablemente, no pudo ir a jalarle de la cola para exigirle que hablara pues Marie lo había visto cuando estaba llorando desconsoladamente afuera –aunque bueno, llorar… lo que se dice llorar… así que se diga ¡Qué bruto mira como está!… pues sí, lo estaba haciendo pero ¡No era para menos!–, lo obligó a entrar a clases argumentando que debía poner más atención en sus estudios formativos para ser una excelente Death Scythe en el no muy lejano futuro.

Y ahí estaba, con la cabeza gacha sumido en depresión al lado de Maka, esperando que Stein regresara con el nuevo ser que serviría para una importantísima muestra de cómo un kishin debe ser conservado en formol.

—Y… ¿Se puede saber a dónde fuiste? —Le preguntó Maka mientras le picaba la mejilla con su dedo índice tratando de que él le prestara algo de atención ya que su estado actual dejaba mucho de qué preocuparse.

—Al baño.

—Ah —dijo no muy convencida— ¿Sólo ahí? Porque tardaste mucho, sin contar que saliste corriendo como loco y Black llegó gimoteando porque su hermano del alma, osea tú, no le alabó su magnífica entrada tarde.

—Estoy mal del estómago —contestó apartando la mano de ella de su cara— ¿Contenta? Es vergonzoso decirlo.

Maka le observó con afilada mirada, cómo si con eso pudiera comprobar que decía la verdad.

—¿Seguro que es eso?

—Si.

—¿En serio?

—Ah, que sí mujer.

—¿Seguro segurísimo que hasta lo juras por tu preciada moto y tu colección XXX?

—Oh por… ¡Lo juro Maka! ¡Por mi moto y por mí..! ¡No! Espera, yo no tengo nada de ésas cosas. Un tipo tan cool como yo, no puede…

—Tal vez no sea buen momento —le interrumpió la chica cruzando sus brazos— pero ayer cuando limpié tu cuarto encontré un par de ellas…

Su compañero volvió a perder el color del rostro que apenas había recuperado.

—¡Son de Black Star! ¡Lo juro por mi vida! —Se apresuró en explicar, arrimándose lo más rápido posible lejos del alcance de la chica.

—Jeje era broma… —El semblante risueño de la rubia cambió a uno tétrico—, pero ahora que has confesado que sí las tienes… ¡MAAAAKA CHOOOOP!

Ya era raro que Soul siguiera de una pieza por bastante tiempo. Los que presenciaban la escena ni se inmutaron, al contrario, disfrutaban ver con qué nueva discusión la guadaña terminaría con un libro incrustado en su cráneo.

—Un día de éstos, Soul no podrá levantarse más —comentó Chrona sintiendo una gotita de sudor resbalar por su nuca.

—¡Nah! —Limpió el lomo del libro que había usado para guardarlo de nuevo en su mochila. Era su favorito… para golpear— ¿Por qué crees que entrena mucho? ¿Sólo para ser un arma autosuficiente? ¡Ja!

—Eh… —Chrona no supo qué decir y prefirió quedarse observando al chico inconsciente en el asiento—. T-tal vez debería regalarle uno de esos cojines para hielo. O una caja de aspirinas, o mejor ambas cosas.

Tras escuchar a Chrona, Maka comenzó a reír ignorando al chico inconsciente a su lado con sangre resbalando por su frente. La técnica de sangre negra no tardo en seguirle y pronto algunos chicos alrededor de ellos hicieron lo mismo contagiados por el ánimo de las jóvenes.

Kid escuchó los murmullos en el salón, sabía que Stein debería estar dando clase pero si lo que oía eran risas probablemente significaba que el maestro no estaba —nadie reiría con él enfrente—. Por eso no dudó en asomarse para ver si Soul estaba ahí y acabar de una vez con el maldito miedo que le corroía.

Pero que lo que vio, le congeló en su sitio.

¡Soul estaba fuera de combate en su mesa mientras la sangre formaba horrorosas figuras desiguales en el suelo! A sus ojos, Maka era la culpable y podía ver cómo ella reía descontroladamente por su cruel asesinato.

¡De seguro había descubierto al pobre Albino!

—¡Maka! ¿¡Qué has hecho!? —inquirió asustado sin entrar al salón.

—¿Eh? — La susodicha dejó de reír para observar confusa al recién llegado. Se encogió de hombros— Él se lo buscó.

—¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso así como así?! ¡Era tu arma!

—¿Era?

—¡Lo has matado!

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Sigue respirando! ¿Lo ves? —Maka agarró del cuello de su chaqueta a Soul para zarandearlo y asegurarse de que Kid viera que estaba bien pero el flácido cuerpo de su amigo no ayudó en dar una buena impresión lo que hizo que Kid pusiera una cara horrorizada— b-bueno, yo…

—¡Me rehúso a ser el próximo! —gritó después de salir corriendo de nuevo. El eco de sus palabras se quedó retumbando en el salón.

—M-maka ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Chrona sin saber muy bien qué pensar al respecto.

—Eso mismo me gustaría saber —La chica rubia se volvió a sentar en su asiento dejando el cuerpo de Soul reposar en el suyo mientras regresaba a la realidad.

Stein no tardó en entrar después, empujando un carrito con una manta que cubría algo dentro de una jaula.

—Okey, ignorando el hecho de que otro estudiante más acaba de pasarme de largo, saquen sus cámaras de video porque esto no pueden perdérselo por nada —sonrío de una manera insana que hizo callar de inmediato a todos.

Maka se estremeció por la expresión del profesor. Demonios, le costaría mucho después pero creía que había encontrado una perfecta excusa para zafarse por lo menos una vez del loco de Stein. Jaló de la manga a Chrona para que se levantara y juntas salieron del salón no sin antes decirle a Stein que tenían un asunto importante que tratar con Death the Kid.

—¡Vamos Chrona! Hay que encontrarlo y ver por qué me ha dicho asesina. Tengo la intuición de que tiene mucho que ver con la actitud de Soul —explicó mientras comenzaban una larga, larga caminata.

.

.

* * *

—Y entonces siguió repitiendo lo mucho que me amaba y todo lo que haría para comprarme la mansión. Estallé en risas y terminaron sacándonos del restaurante.

—Wow, creo que tu cita con Ox no fue tan mala entonces.

—Debo admitir que fue algo inusual aunque muy divertida. Creo que no me molestaría hacerlo de nuevo…

Kim Diehl y Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré estaban platicando amenamente por los pasillos de la escuela después de reportar su lección extra en Dinamarca. Tan entretenidas se encontraban que no se dieron cuenta del imperioso vendaval que traía consigo el hijo de Shinigami-sama en su intento de huida. Por ello, fue inevitable que no hicieran colisión y tanto Kim como Kid terminaran rodando en el suelo.

—¿¡Pero qué es lo que te sucede pedazo de inu… Kid!? —Kim observó con el entrecejo fruncido y sobándose el trasero al causante de que estuviera visitando el frío concreto.

—Lo siento mucho, no ha sido intencional —aseguró el chico levantándose para ayudar a Kim a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Están bien los dos? —preguntó Jacqueline acercándose. Por muy poco logró eludir el impacto, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de advertirle a su técnico.

—Sí, no ha sido nada más que el golpe.

—En serio, perdón. No sé en dónde tenía la cabeza y no me fijé —Se disculpó él haciendo una reverencia a ambas chicas.

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada, jamás habían visto actuar al hijo del director de forma estrepitosa a menos que fuera una gran emergencia. Creyendo que él podría tener asuntos importantes que atender, no le tomaron más importancia que el hecho de que fuera un accidente.

—No te preocupes —Le dijo Jacqueline condescendiente.

—Sí, has de tener prisa así que no hay problema. Eso sí, si fuera algo más grave tendrías que hacerte cargo de todos los gastos eh —secundó en tono demandante y un tanto divertido su compañera.

—Gracias chicas, no saben cuánta urgencia tengo de salir de inmediato de éste sitio —añadió Kid levantando la cabeza y mostrándoles su gesto atemorizado. Ellas al verlo confirmaron de que probablemente se tratara de alguna urgencia… si supieran—, aunque siento que no es suficiente el pedir perdón. Fue un duro golpe.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que la caballerosidad de Kid podría suponerle un peso en su conciencia y, vamos, ellas no eran tan malas como para desestabilizar su mente y el resolver lo que sea que le ocurriese fuera más difícil.

—Si tanto insistes, no me importaría si me dieras a cambio un… no sé ¿Billete de 100 dólares? —sugirió Kim después de recibir una sonrisa confirmatoria de su amiga.

—¡Claro! —El joven Shinigami se apresuró en rebuscar entre sus bolsillos su billetera recordando que la había cambiado de lugar para evitar que Liz se la sustrajera sin que se diera cuenta. Ahora la llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—¡Kiiiiiid! ¡Regresa tengo que hablar contigo! —un grito proveniente del lado contrario le puso los pelos de punta.

¡Era Maka!

Con nueva adrenalina recorriéndole, tomó lo primero que tuvo al alcance para dárselo a Kim y volver a pegar carrera para buscar un refugio que lo salvaguardara por lo menos durante el resto del día.

—¡Ha sido un placer hacer negocios! —gritó antes de desaparecer de la vista de las extrañadas jóvenes.

—Creo que ésa era mi línea —susurró la de cabellos cortos, su extrañeza fue reemplazada por alegría. Sabía que el chico no escatimaba en recursos pero darle 100 dólares por haberla tirado al suelo accidentalmente… ¡Era fantástico!

—Kim, dime que no estás pensando en meterte en su camino siempre —comentó Jacqueline en suspiros observando la tremenda sonrisa que su técnica tenía.

—Quién sabe Jackie, quién sabe —respondió ella alzando el billete frente a sus ojos para admirarlo pero…— un momento ¡Esto no es dinero!

—¿Cómo? —Jackie volteó a observar lo que tenía en las manos su amiga topándose con la reacción más extraña que nunca antes había visto en ella— ¿Kim? ¿Qué… es lo que te ha dado exactamente?

Kim sonreía, una amplia sonrisa acompañada de un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Sus ojos jade parecían haber adquirido un brillo excepcional con cierto tono picaresco. Acarició con parsimonia el pequeño cuadro que sostenía, como si fuera un lingote de alguna piedra preciosa acabada de descubrir en una mina abandonada.

—Oh mi querida Jackie —musitó con diversión—, creo que la fortuna nos sonríe con gracia y nos ha dado una fuente incontable de riquezas monetarias que podríamos sacar de ésta pequeña foto.

Si antes Jacqueline estaba confundida, ahora no entendía nada ¿Qué era lo que el recto hijo de Shinigami-sama le había dado por error?

.

.

* * *

—¡KIIIIID! —gritaba con furor Maka intentando alcanzar a su amigo que por alguna extraña razón parecía querer alejarse lo más posible de ella— ¡¿Por qué demonios huyes?!

La situación le parecía de lo más ridícula.

—¡Mejor hablamos dentro de dos o tres meses! ¡Yo me comunicaré contigo!

—Qué comunicar ni qué nada ¡Regresa aquí Kid!

Que recordara, no había hecho nada que ameritara el miedo –porque sí, a ésas alturas de correr tras él sabía que lo hacía por temor— de su amigo… pensándolo bien, el cambio ocurrió luego de que viera a Soul inconsciente… ¿Era por eso tal vez?

Bien, si era por aquello tendría que averiguarlo de una u otra forma. Sin dejar de seguirlo, rebuscó entre sus cosas el arma portátil que siempre llevaba: un fino ejemplar de grandes dimensiones y pasta dura de edición limitada recién adquirido de _The Night Circus._

_«Es hora de medir si mi entrenamiento especial ha valido la pena» _Lo tomó del lomo sopesando su considerable peso. Frenó a mitad del pasillo, inhaló unas cuantas bocanadas de aire y adoptó su posición de lanzamiento. Fijó su mirada jade en el chico que corría a unos 40 metros de ella y evaluando el ángulo de dirección tanto del tiro como del chico, comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

3… 2… 1…

—¡Lo siento Kid! —gritó al tiempo que envío con toda la fuerza que reunió, el libro-proyectil contra la cabeza del chico.

Death sintió una extraña potencia de peligro que iba directo a su espalda, le bastó un vistazo para comprobar que era el blanco de un disparo fulminante que lo dejaría nockeado sino hacía algo rápido. Se barrió en el suelo evitando por poco el impacto que le pasó rozando el cabello. El libro fue a estamparse con la pared haciendo un enorme agujero que no parecía tener fin.

_«¡Definitivamente quiere matarme!» _

Sin perder tiempo se levantó a trompicones para doblar en el siguiente pasillo. Maka estaba estupefacta, definitivamente era un Shinigami en toda ley.

—¡Enserio que te llamaré luego Ma…! —Kid fue interrumpido de golpe recibiendo un potente portazo en la cara.

—¡AL FIN HE SIDO LIBERADO DEL TORMENTO, EL DIOS ESTÁ DE REGRE… ¿KID? ¿Qué haces en el suelo viejo? ¿Durmiendo?

Maldito suelo. Estaba muy solicitado aquél día.

Kid quedó inconsciente. Y es que nada en el mundo podría evitar que el grandiosísimo Black Star terminara ayudando o arruinando en algo la vida de sus amigos.

—Gracias Black, me has ayudado en el momento justo —dijo Maka jadeante, llegando al lado del ninja que estaba agachado, observando curioso al hijo del director durmiente. La puerta de la enfermería se cerró tras él. Acabab de salir de su rutinaria revisión de alma para verificar su estado en cuanto al control de las sombras de Tsubaki.

—No sé qué ha pasado pero tu agradecimiento es bien recibido joven Albarn —respondió Star mirándola sonriente. Qué importaba si había medio matado al otro ¡Maka le estaba agradeciendo!— Pero explícame ¿En qué te ayuda tener a éste intento de simetría desmayado? ¿No te lo querrás secuestrar verdad? Porque Soul de seguro se enojaría bastante.

—¡No digas tonterías idiota! —Le dio un fuerte coscorrón. Desvió la vista un poco avergonzada—, sólo quiero saber por qué huye de mí.

—Ah vaya ¿Ya eres acosadora Makita? O ya se dieron cuenta del peligro que representas —repuso él con burla, dolido por el golpe.

—¿Quieres que vaya por mi libro y vemos que tan peligrosa puedo ser?

—Eh… no, creo que sé bastante sobre tus alcances. Le haces honor a las tablas…

—¡Maka chop! —exclamó furiosa dándole una patada en el trasero que lo mandó a besar el piso.

—¡Ni siquiera tienes libro!

—¡Me vale! —Le dijo sacándole la lengua.

—Bruta.

—Ególatra.

—Plana.

—Te doy otra patada y no en el trasero ¿Ok?

El técnico se quedó callado. Era obvio que ella cumpliría su amenaza y si quería tener hijos… mejor no provocarla.

Maka sonrió victoriosa ofreciéndole la mano a su amigo para ayudar a levantarlo, gesto que él aceptó divertido.

—Vale. Pero enserio ¿Qué harás con Kid? Pero que conste que no fue mi intención dejarle así, yo no sabía que venía.

—Claro claro, ya le diré luego para evitar otra pelea. Y pues, esperaré a que despierte y que me explique por qué de un momento a otro huye como si lo fuera matar.

—Eso no es propio de Kid ¿Segura que no te ha hecho nada?

Albarn se lo pensó por un momento. Repasando… ayer todo había estado normal salvo por el hecho de que cuando llevaron las compras a casa de Liz, se dio el lujo de mover un poco los muebles como pequeña travesura para Kid… viéndolo así, ella es quien debería estar corriendo.

—Nope, es más, creo que yo debería de estar en México.

Black Star le observó con una ceja levantada viendo la expresión de supuesta «inocencia» de la joven.

—¡Bah! Como sea, pero no podemos dejar a éste chico aquí tirado —Se levantó y puso a Kid sobre su hombro—, entra a la enfermería. Cualquier cosa diremos que… encontró algo asimétrico en su traje y no pudo soportar la presión. Sí, eso.

—De acuerdo, no lo dejaré hasta que me diga qué le ha picado —observó el pasillo por dónde había venido—. No creo que a Chrona le moleste, ya la buscaré luego.

Black asintió y juntos entraron al lugar siendo recibidos por Nygus-sensei quién se creyó sin más la excusa.

.

.

* * *

—Bien jóvenes, la clase ha terminado por hoy. Por favor, no olviden HACER su tarea que ésta vez no tendré compasión alguna —explicó Stein terminando de guardar sus utensilios de tortura y enviándole una mirada de advertencia a cierto albino que no pudo escaparse de presenciar ésa asquerosa clase.

Él se levantó de su lugar aliviado de que al fin acabara. Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué preocuparse como el hecho de no saber en dónde quedó la maldita fotografía, si Blair se la había llevado con alguno de sus burdos trucos o si se le había caído y ahora estaba en manos de peligrosas personas. Eso, sin contar que se le sumaban más dolores físicos a su cuenta personal por parte de Maka si por alguna incierta casualidad llegaba a enterarse de todo.

No perdió más el tiempo y salió presuroso del aula ya que si su memoria no le fallaba, seguían entrenamientos físicos en pareja y dado que Maka se había ido a quién sabe dónde con Chrona, tenía la excusa perfecta para dirigirse al Cabaret y encarar a Blair de una vez. Se despidió de Tsubaki explicándole que si veía a su técnico, le dijera que se había ido temprano porque no se sentía bien y que era por su culpa —era tan masoquista ciertamente—.

_«No Blair, la que plañirá serás tú… aunque no sé qué signifique eso pero suena cool» _dijo para sí mientras salía de Shibusen.

.

Soul no se imaginaba que la dichosa imagen no estaba con Blair sino con un par de chicas que ya planeaban cómo vender y distribuir en total anonimato la preciada obra natural que sin querer habían conseguido.

—Kim, sigo pensando que es una muy mala idea. Tú sabes cómo es Maka, no creo que le agrade ver que la mayoría de los chicos del Shibusen tienen una foto suya desnuda en la ducha… la espuma apenas y alcanza a cubrirle lo importante…

—¡Y eso es lo que lo hace poderoso Jackie! —pronunció con alegría Kim. Seguía insistiendo en que la solución a todos sus problemas económicos estaba frente a ellas.

Bueno, no es que Kim fuera tan mala persona como para distribuir la foto así como así tratándose de una amiga como la rubia… pero sí que conocía de un par de chicos con el dinero suficiente para comprarla hasta su silencio sobre cómo la obtuvo. Aunque le diría sus verdaderas intenciones a Jackie más tarde ya que le divertía ver la cara de espanto y vergüenza ajena que tenía.

—Además, apenas y puedo creer que Death the Kid la tuviera, digo, podría esperarlo de Soul ya que viven juntos y eso pero… él —soltó una exclamación de asombro—, nunca creí que tuvieran algo más íntimo. Me pregunto si el pobre de Soul lo sabe.

—Negocios son negocios querida, los sentimentalismos son otra cosa y con otro precio.

Jacqueline no estaba de acuerdo totalmente con su amiga pero el descubrimiento del enredo que había entre dos técnicos famosos la tenía tan turbada que pensar en reprimendas apropiadas le estaba costando. Por eso dejó que Kim continuara con la elaboración de sus técnicas de venta mientras ella fingía escucharla en el silencio que el tejado les proporcionaba.

—¿Kim, Jacqueline? ¿Qué hacen aquí jovencitas saltándose el entrenamiento?

Ambas giraron sorprendidas al escuchar la voz de una mujer que reconocieron como la de Marie Mjolnir.

—¡Profesora! —dijeron en conjunto viéndose pilladas. La de cabellos cortos no pudo ni alcanzar a ocultar la foto entre sus ropas.

—¿Eh? Kim ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? —preguntó la profesora observando lo que su alumna tenía en la mano. No le hubiese dado importancia sino fuera porque de inmediato la chica palideció quedándose congelada en su lugar.

Se acercó a ambas y le quitó lo que había reconocido como el producto de una de ésas cámaras instantáneas.

—¡Profesora Marie no debería…!

Marie ignoró la cara de susto de sus alumnas y se dispuso a observar el producto de su terror. Abrió los ojos de la impresión. Eso era… Maka estaba… la hija de Spirit…

—¿¡Pero cómo es que un par de alumnas han conseguido esto!? ¡Es una clara infracción a la ética institucional y a la privacidad de una de sus compañeras! —Les regañó arrugando la foto entre sus manos.

Kim y Jacqueline se sintieron tan pequeñas debido al tono que su superior estaba usando. Ambas bajaron la cabeza apenadas.

—Yo… n-nos la encontramos por casualidad en el pasillo —explicó Kim intentando sonar convincente. No podía imaginar qué pasaría si le decía que el hijo del Dios de la Muerte se la había dado por error.

Marie las escudriñó con la mirada sin tragarse el cuento.

—E-es cierto. Acabamos de llegar de D-dinamarca —secundó Jackie apoyando el encubrimiento de su amiga—. Estaba flotando por el pasillo y preferimos guardarla antes de que alguien más la viera ¡Es la verdad profesora!

La mujer suspiró. Obviamente ellas mentían y no iban a soltar la verdad tan fácilmente. Pero sin testigos ni nada en su contra, no podía hacer nada más que aceptar su versión.

—Okey, si así es como fue… lo dejaremos así. Me quedo con esto —Kim intentó por todos los medios no poner una mueca de decepción—. Y ustedes regresen ya al entrenamiento con Sid.

—¿Usted le dirá a Shinigami-sama? —preguntó con recelo Kim.

La Death Scythe observó detenidamente el rostro de súplica de las chicas. Les ofreció una sonrisa amable.

—A pesar de que mi deber es informar de esto… —ambas se estremecieron— no lo haré por respeto a Maka, y también porque no sé cómo reaccionaría Spirit-sempai si se entera. Podría ocasionar un asesinato y eso no es nada conveniente. Así que despreocúpense que esto quedará entre las tres.

Las chicas sonrieron agradecidas e hicieron una reverencia para después irse rumbo al campo trasero. Ni modos, el mejor negocio se les había ido de la mano… aunque para Kim aún había una forma de sacarle provecho a Kid con la nueva información obtenida.

Marie se quedó un rato en el tejado pensando en cómo deshacerse de lo que acababa de confiscar. Definitivamente tenía una gran bomba en sus manos y era mejor desaparecerla cuanto antes. Prefería no pensar en quién era el verdadero dueño aunque su intuición le decía que era de cierto chico arma con miras de ser cool. Hablaría al día siguiente seriamente con él. No podía quedarse el asunto así como así aunque ella tuviera la…

—¡Waaaaa! ¿¡A dónde te vas fotito!? —gritó acercándose lo más posible al barandal del techo agitando los brazos desesperada para , fue en vano. Una ráfaga de viento sorpresivo se la había arrancado de sus manos llevándosela a un rumbo desconocido. Se dejó colgar en el concreto frustrada— He hecho algo terrible. ¡Debo ir por ella!

Recuperada se apresuró en bajar para encontrarla antes de que alguien —o Spirit— la tuvieran.

.

.

**Notas Finales:**

¡Buenas buenas! ¿Qué tal están? Je, nuevo capítulo que espero igual les sea divertido que por mi parte escribirlo sí que lo fue. Sé que esperaban ver a Black mirando no tan sanamente a Makita... no se equivocan, él la verá pero más adelante ya que antes seguirá pasando de mano en mano de ciertas personitas importantes como en éste capítulo XD y bueno, creo que se hace un enredo cada vez más grande, ahora ya hasta tenemos triángulo amoroso en dónde Kid ni vela tiene pero ahí le han dado jeje.

Me alegra muchisísimo saber que les agrada la historia y les agradecería de igual forma que me sigan comentando sobre sus impresiones o qué les gustaría ver. De verdad que yo pensé que sería algo d capítulos pero como hay tantos personajes, siento que valdría la pena ver cómo reaccionarían por lo menos una cuarta parte de ellos (Soul y Kid están teniendo una cuenta pendiente bastante considerable con Maka)

En fin, me despido y nos vemos el siguiente Martes (si, me retrasé hoy por tareas escolares).

¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**LA FOTO**

**-4-**

**Los personajes de Soul no me pertenecen, son propiedad única de Atsushi Ohkubo.**

**.**

* * *

—¡BLAAAAAAAAAIR!¿¡DÓNDE TE HAS ESCONDIDO GATA INFERNAL!? ¡VAS A OÍRME!

—Disculpe joven —Un hombre cincuentón con un extraño bigote detuvo a Soul antes de que pudiera entrar a las salas privadas—, no puede irrumpir en el Cabaret para reclamarle a una de nuestras trabajadoras.

—¡JODER! —respondió el albino molesto, no tardó mucho en recordar la forma de acceder por _cortesía_ del viejo pervertido— Tengo pase ¿Es suficiente?

—En ése caso, sólo necesito una identificación por un momento para corroborar sus datos.

—Claro —sacó su billetera y le dio la tarjeta al hombre—, y apresúrese que tengo prisa.

_«Nunca creí que la utilizaría algún día. Ése viejo tiene mal gusto para los regalos… aunque ésta vez me ha salvado de una» _

—Sólo serán unos minutos —El encargado la tomó para revisarla en la base de datos del lugar— Aviso, los destrozos a los bienes materiales que pudiera ocasionar correrán por su cuenta. Si solo se trata de gritos y peleas verbales no hay ningún inconveniente a menos de que alguien termine llorando. Éste local es ajeno a cualquier partido político, religión o cultura. Por último ¿No le gustaría contratar nuestro nuevo servicio a domicilio? Con cargo a su tarjeta de crédito.

—Eh… no, no gracias. Tal vez en otro momento.

—Entendido, nuestra línea telefónica está a su disposición cuando guste. Gracias por su preferencia y ¡Bienvenido al Cabaret CHUPA CABRAS! Disfrute su estancia.

Después de comprobar que el pase era real, el hombre le regresó la identificación del Shibusen e hizo una reverencia como cortesía por su primera visita –había que atender bien a los nuevos clientes–.

—Bien… ahora si… ¡BOLA DE PELOS MORADA! —Se encaminó decidido a encarar a su _nunca aceptada_ mascota. De una patada abrió la puerta que le pareció más conveniente teniendo al fin, la buena suerte de dar con ella— ¡TE ENCONTRÉ!

—¡Bienvenido Soul-kun! —exclamó ella que para sorpresa del chico se abalanzó a él para darle un asfixiante abrazo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí criatura vil! —clamó el intentando quitársela porque el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Ella divertida, lo dejó libre recibiéndolo con una sonrisa pícara. Obviamente ella ya sabía que estaba yendo por el hechizo que aún tenía.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡No sabes cuánto he estado sufriendo por tu maldita culpa!

—Yu~ Soul-kun, y lo que te falta —Le respondió ella moviendo sus manos felinamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Serás… ¡Lujuria infernal! Ganas no me faltan de cortarte y que te regalen en la carnicería pero, soy muy genial para rebajarme a un nivel criminal.

Blair sonrío aún más. Regresó a sentarse en su sillón. Sus compañeras estaban atendiendo a otro cliente en una sala aparte así que podía darse el lujo de jugar con la paciencia del chico lo mejor posible.

—Y ¿A qué has venido Soul? Porque si Makita-chan se entera de que has venido… —observó cómo la mirada de él perdió color—, no me imagino lo que te hará.

Soul sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas escenas sangrientas de su mente.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías y dime de una vez qué has hecho con la foto!

—¿Foto? ¿De qué foto hablas Soul-kun? —preguntó juguetona.

—¡Tú sabes de qué hablo! La foto que tomaste de Maka y que METISTE en mi mochila.

—Blair no sabe nada de mochilas —respondió ella recostándose en el respaldo derecho del sillón sin dejar de verle con una sonrisa. A Soul comenzaba a hinchársele la vena de furia.

—Déjate de estupideces gata —dijo entre dientes, haciendo tronar sus nudillos. No se iría sin saber que su pellejo estaba a salvo—. Sé que es tu venganza por no comprarte el bendito salmón pero de verdad que ya te has pasado suficiente. Estoy sufriendo como no tienes idea y creo que con eso mi deuda queda saldada. Así que habla ¿Dónde has puesto ésa cosa?

Blair giró un poco, estirando sus envidiables piernas y brazos en todo lo largo y ancho del cómodo asiento. Llevó una de sus manos a su frente en una seña militar.

—Temo decirte que tengo dos malas noticias para ti mi adorado amo~ la primera es que yo NO te la quité sino que tú la tiraste cuando tropezaste con Kid-san —Soul abrió sus orbes carmín desmesuradamente por el horror que estaba escuchando—. Y segundo AÚN NO es suficiente. Lo será cuando Maka sepa todo esto y… —Le miró cambiando su rostro travieso a un semblante oscuro—, ella misma te cortará en pedazos.

Bien, definitivamente eso era lo más horrible que pudo haber esperado. Ya podía desmayarse.

—¿¡QUE QUEEEEEEEE!?

Blair se tapó los oídos que eran muy sensibles a los chillidos desconsiderados del chico. Él había entrado a un estado de shock que lo congeló en su sitio perdiendo color a cada segundo para desfallecer en el suelo.

—¿S-soul-kun? —La bruja-gato se levantó de su lugar para agacharse a su lado y picarle el cachete con un látigo que había agarrado por ahí—, No es por nada pero… creo que deberías ir a la escuela. Ya sabes, Maki-chan podría encontrarla pronto y tú eres el único capaz de tomar una imagen como ésa —Le recordó con toda la malicia posible—. Oh, por cierto, sólo hay una copia más pero no te diré en dónde está. ¡Suerte Soul! ¡Los esperaré con ansias en la cena!

Con aquellas palabras, el chico reaccionó levantándose de golpe y haciendo que Blair cayera de sentón.

—Juro que si muero ¡REGRESARÉ COMO ZOMBIE PARA TIRARTE UNA JAURÍA DE PERROS! —gritó señalándole con nuevas energías emergiendo desde el fondo de su ser. Salió corriendo del lugar con rumbo fijo, dispuesto a evitar a toda costa su bienvenida al mundo del profesor Sid.

—¡Que te vaya bien Soul! —Blair le despidió desde la puerta agitando un pañuelo con la cara impresa del chico. Esto estaba resultando un millón de veces mejor ¡Al diablo las telenovelas! Los chicos eran de lo mejor.

Agradecía el momento en que irrumpieron en su baño intentando matarla ¡Todo era más divertido ahora!

.

.

* * *

—¡IGYAAAA! —Tsubaki lanzó un potente puñetazo al abdomen del profesor luego de esquivar con flexibilidad sus contraataques y dar una serie de golpes sutiles antes de impactar su puño de forma contundente.

—¡Excelente Nakatsukasa! 10 puntos más —Sid se detuvo un momento para apuntar en su libreta el puntaje obtenido— Ya puedes ir a descansar. ¡Siguiente!

—Gracias —Tsubaki hizo una reverencia y se despidió del maestro alejándose para ir a sentarse a una de las bancas. Suspiró. Estaba cansada, aunque feliz por seguir en forma y mejorando—, Black Star… ¿Dónde estás? Te has perdido la clase.

Le dio un vistazo al resto de sus compañeros, por ningún lado estaba su técnico… ni Soul, Kid, Maka, Liz, Patty, inclusive Chrona ¿Es que algo había pasado y ella no se había enterado? Pensándolo bien ¡Podrían estar metidos en algún lío de nuevo!..

Pensándolo de nuevo… necesitaba algo de paz lejos de los problemas de sus amigos.

_«Merezco ser egoísta una vez»_

Sonrió. Secó su sudor con una toalla y se acomodó en la banca dispuesta a cerrar los ojos un rato mientras la clase terminaba. No pasó mucho en que había puesto su mente en blanco cuando sintió que algo le cayó en la cara. Creyó que se trataba de alguna hoja de un árbol cercano así que no hizo caso y continuó disfrutando de los sonidos que sus compañeros provocaban al intentar golpear al maestro –nadie debía saber de su gusto especial–.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó a la Profesora Marie llegar con apuro y preguntar si alguien había visto una foto volando por ahí cosa que le pareció muy rara aunque al recibir negativas y luego de suspirar aliviada —eso pareció— salió corriendo de nuevo.

—La clase ha terminado. Recuerden seguir entrenando y nos vemos dentro de dos días. Felicidades por su mejoría —anunció Sid recogiendo los materiales que habían usado.

Apenas era un poco más del mediodía y por suerte hoy les tocaban pocas clases así que Tsubaki ya podía irse a casa para preparar la cena. Siguió en ésa posición por unos minutos más antes de levantarse e ir por sus cosas. Fue hasta entonces cuando notó un pequeño cuadrado blanco boca abajo junto a su bolsa.

_«Oh, creo que se le caigo a alguien»_ pensó. La tomó para ver de qué se trataba y por si conocía al dueño para devolvérsela.

Su rostro usualmente apacible se contorsionó en una mueca de asombro y estupefacción. Se frotó los ojos pensando que tal vez había visto mal pero nada. Volvió a intentarlo con más fuerza, lo mismo. Intentó una última vez usando agua y jabón pero ¡La imagen no cambiaba! Sin duda alguna… era ¡Maka!

Y vaya que lo era.

—Oh, crecen tan rápido —Intentó retener algunas lagrimillas traviesas que se le salían, sonrió con ternura y orgullo.

Se sentía casi como cuando una madre se da cuenta de que su preciada hija… ya no es una niña tierna, dulce e inteligente —aunque más bien Maka sólo era lo último—. El tiempo había pasado taaaan rápido, que Tsubaki no supo cuando su querida amiga con un complejo de inferioridad de su cuerpo, se había convertido en una mujer. Ya sólo le quedaba ver cómo ella volaba, volaba tan alto que no le extrañaría verla pronto frente a Shinigami-sama para ser bendecida en santo y mortal matrimonio… en el hospital obviamente porque el novio tendría que soportar una masacrante pedida de mano a Spirit Albarn.

Espera, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente ¿De dónde había salido? Volteó a los lados tratando de localizar a alguna persona que pudiera estarla buscando, no obtuvo resultado alguno. Además, tal y como había visto al principio, ninguno de sus amigos estaba cerca; lo que hacía aún más extraña la situación.

¿Acaso no era Soul el dueño de ella? Porque dudaba que la propia técnico deseara que una imagen de ella semi desnuda estuviera rondando por ahí…

Otro momento, Soul había dejado la escuela y se había ido a su Departamento, eso le había dicho antes de ir al entrenamiento. Entonces ¿Cómo pudo llegar ésa foto hasta ahí? ¿Acaso se le había caído? Si así había sido… estaría en graves problemas. Por suerte, ella lo encontró antes de que llegara a quién sabe que ojos. Algo como eso sólo podría acarrear problemas, y unos muy gordos.

—¿Una foto familiar?

—Nada de eso, es una foto de la ducha de… —Alto ¿Qué estaba a punto de decir? Más bien, ¡¿A quién?! Nakatsukasa volteó rápidamente encontrándose con Kilik Lunge que la observada curioso.

—Buenas Tsubaki ¿Te sorprendí? Es que te veías muy animada y raramente sola. Y como necesito descansar antes de bajar las milenarias escaleras, pues he venido aquí, espero no te moleste ¿Qué decías sobre un baño?

La ninja se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, carraspeó un poco; algo incómoda y avergonzada. No es que su presencia le molestase, era un buen chico y excelente técnico con el que había tenido la oportunidad de pelear amistosamente con y sin Black Star pero, en ése preciso instante después de hacerse a la idea de lo mucho que había crecido su rubia amiga, no era muy ideal que sus palabras le traicionaran.

—N-nada, es una tontería —Se apresuró en contestar esperando que él le creyese.

—Oh ¿De verdad? Porque tenías un semblante melancólico combinado con un no sé qué de ¿Alegría? Y creo que me pareció ver el cabello de Maka.

Tsubaki río forzosamente. Había sido pillada.

—¡Nada que ver! Es… —Intentó pensar en mejores alternativas convincentes— ¡De Black Star!

—¿Black Star? ¿Tienes una foto de él bañándose? —preguntó el chico incrédulo, sin terminar de creérselo.

¡Patada interna! ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir ésa tontería?

—¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO! —exclamó levantándose de golpe y enrojeciendo al máximo.

—Wo wo tranquila Tsubaki que no le diré nada a nadie —aseguró el joven moreno observándola desde su lugar con una sonrisa pícara— Ya sabía que ustedes dos se tenían algo eh.

—¡Te equivocas! ¡No es nada de eso! —intentó persuadirle de la idea pero sus movimientos errados sólo confirmaban la aseveración del joven quién comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente.

—Vamos, ya no tienes que ocultarlo. De verdad, aunque admito que me ha sorprendido que una chica como tú tuvieras ésa clase de fetiche. Eres de cuidado eh —continuó bromeando Kilik viendo con gracia como Tsubaki casi sacaba humo de las orejas por la vergüenza.

—¡Que no! ¡Por favor, no pienses eso de mí! —Tsubaki comenzaba a sentir la depresión de que la consideraran una pervertida. Por eso no se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir hasta que fue demasiado tarde— ¡Es Maka!

Kilik dejó de reír, petrificado ¿Había oído bien?

—¿Maka? ¿Una foto de Maka tomando un baño?

Doble patada interna con un combo de bofetadas. Lo había arruinado.

—Y-yo no quise decirlo ¡Lo siento! —exclamó con un gesto de manos y con la cabeza baja. No sabía si le pedía disculpas a Kilik o a la memoria de su amiga.

El chico la miró sin comprender. No sabía que debía pensar porque según lo que veía, Tsubaki había dicho la verdad. Y la foto la tenía entre las manos frente a él, era muy tentador querer tomarla pero, su valor moral se lo impidió.

—Eh… ya, no entiendo nada pero creo que por mi salud mental omitiré mis comentarios —Le dijo, se levantó apartando la vista de la tentación—. Ah, de todas formas ya me tengo que ir, Thunder y Fire deben estar esperándome.

Tsubaki suspiró aliviada por la amabilidad de Kilik. Sonrió en agradecimiento, viéndose salvada de una explicación que no tenía porque ni ella misma sabía lo que había ocurrido.

Lamentablemente, aún tenía que darse más patadas internas.

El viento veraniego azotó con fuerza aprovechándose de lo alto que Shibusen está, haciendo que lo que sostenía Tsubaki se le fuera de las manos. Ella manoteó el aire entre su sorpresa para evitar que la foto volara a un rumbo desconocido, aunque no necesitó correr mucho porque el mismo Kilik la había ayudado, siendo más rápido en tomarla antes de que fuera inalcanzable.

Todo hubiese estado bien, si él no hubiera tenido que tomarla por el frente de la imagen. Se quedó de piedra cuando reconoció el lugar y la situación en que había sido tomada. Tsubaki en cambio, estaba más que asustada por lo que acababa de suceder esperando la reacción de su compañero de clases.

—B-bueno, c-creo que esto es tuyo —Intentando con toda la fuerza de su voluntad evitar hacer algún gesto innecesario, Kilik se acercó a Tsubaki para devolverle el objeto.

—G-gracias —Ella lo tomó y se lo guardó en un bolsillo al costado de su cinto.

—E-en fin. Nos vemos —El técnico se despidió de forma nerviosa y a paso rápido se fue del lugar dejando a Tsubaki sola. Tenía que irse de ahí lo más rápido posible para que ella no se diera cuenta de…— ¡¿Qué es lo que he visto?!

Su sonrojo y nariz sangrante ¡No sabía si estaba más conmocionado porque Tsubaki tuviera fotos de sus amigas desnudas o porque a quien vio fue a la misma Maka Albarn! Sea cual fuere la razón ¡No podría quitarse de la cabeza las sugestiva pose despreocupada entre la espuma y el jabón de la chica! Oh por favor ¡Era un hombre ante todo!

—¡TUNDER, FIRE, NOS VAMOS A LAS MONTAÑAS A ENTRENAR!

Sus pequeñas armas jamás entendieron porque su técnico había llegado junto a ellos tan rápido aquél día reteniendo el puente de su nariz y pálido como si su piel hubiese drenado el color. Ése mismo día se los había llevado casi a rastras a un descanso en Australia para purificar su alma y recargar energías… o eso les explicó él.

_«T-engo que devolver esto a Soul de una vez» _Tsubaki tomó sus cosas y se fue en dirección al Departamento de sus amigos. Estuviera o no ahí el albino, ella lo esperaría el tiempo necesario.

.

.

* * *

—¿Dónde estoy? Argh, mi cuello duele infernalmente… —Death The Kid comenzaba a despertar de su letargo tranquilizante después de haber sido arrollado por un tracto-camión.

_«He tenido la peor pesadilla de mi vida, Maka me estaba persiguiendo y se veía más horrorosa que un kishin y me amenazaba con un libro mágico que incrementaba su poder cien veces más. ¡Quería comerse mi alma!». _

Abrió los ojos enfocando su mirada ámbar en la blancura que le rodeaba y acostumbrándose a la suavidad en la que estaba recostado. Juraría que estaba en su cuarto si el olor a alcohol y medicinas no invadiera sus fosas nasales. No era su cuarto, más bien parecía estar en la enfermería del Shibusen. El problema entonces era ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

—Buenas tardes dormilón~

Kid se quedó frío. No podía ser. Cerró los ojos con fuerza encogiéndose en la cama para hacerse un ovillo.

—Estoy soñando, sigo soñando. El monstruo no está aquí, no quiere comer mi perfecta alma y juventud. No, no ¡NO! ¡TIENE QUE SER UN SUEÑO! —rezaba con vigor deseando que realmente las cosas fueran así. Lástima que el Dios era su padre y no hacía esa clase de milagros.

—¿Y se puede saber de qué monstruo hablas? —preguntó Maka entre dientes oprimiendo los puños de pura ira contenida.

Ya de por sí, oír al chico decir su nombre entre la inconsciencia le había perturbado imaginándose cosas raras; escucharlo después suplicando por piedad para que no lo matara asimétricamente como si fuera alguna especie de villana, le había molestado de sobremanera. Eso y que Black Star se mofara de ella por el trauma del shinigami.

—Lo siento viejo, pero Makita, tu adorable _monstruo _está aquí esperando a dictarte condena —complementó el ninja continuando la broma.

Suficiente para la cordura de Kid. Dejó de implorar algo que sabía que no merecía y con el rostro ensombrecido por la mezcla de miedo y resignación, volteó con lentitud para observar directamente a su amiga.

—¡M-maka Albarn!

—Sip, ésa soy yo.

—T-técnico de Guadaña que derrotó a Ashura de un puñetazo lleno de su fuerza de voluntad y coraje

—Ajá…

—¡Una de las más fuertes mortales de la escuela!

—… ¿Claro?

—De carácter impulsiva, agresiva, acomplejada…

—Oye…

—… ¡Con odio injustificado a la masculinidad, lectora adicta de libros y recientemente de cómics de Japón del género _Y_...!

—¡No es necesario que sigas!

—¡Y canta en la ducha…!

—¡SUFICIENTE! —explotó al fin la chica con el rojo inundando la nívea piel de su rostro. Se levantó del asiento que ocupaba para sujetar del cuello de la camisa al chico y acercarlo a ella amenazadoramente. Él la veía con terror mientras Black se partía de la risa por la biografía que le habían recitado ¡Era lo más vergonzoso! Qué alguien supiera de… un momento— ¿C-cómo sabes que canto en la ducha?

Si Kid estaba horrorizado ya, ahora bien podía llamar a la funeraria ¡Fue tanto el temor de que pudo haber sido descubierto con la foto que no se dio cuenta de que podría haber una mísera probabilidad de que ella aún no lo supiera! Y la acababa de joder por completo.

—Y-yo… —Se quedó callado.

—Wooo, esto se pone bueno —Black Star dejó de reír para prestar atención a lo que seguía. S comentario fue ignorado por Maka quién continuaba esperando una respuesta.

—Contesta ¡¿Cómo lo sabes Kid?! —Maka estaba confundida y al mismo tiempo sorprendida. Eso era algo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera las chicas. Su voz no era muy buena y sólo lo hacía como diversión personal. Además, estaba segura que su voz no alcanzaba a escucharse en el resto de la casa por lo que ni Soul podía haberse enterado.

Kid no buscaba qué responder. Maka se había dado cuenta de que ocultaba algo, y es que ni él mismo sabía que ella cantaba en ésas circunstancias. Soul era un gran amigo y muchas veces le confió secretos junto con Black Star de ciertas curiosidades que la chica tenía… pero nunca mencionó nada de cantar. Al parecer, era un secreto muy bien escondido de Maka que si no hubiese sido por la foto, no lo habría sabido jamás. La maldita imagen era muy gráfica y en ella se podía ver como su amiga abría los labios en un gesto que él en sus años de ir a conciertos clásicos había sabido identificar –Y no podía negar que también era un gesto… estimulante–.

Maka continuaba estrujándole el cuello, la respiración comenzaba a fallarle. Tenía que excusarse y pronto o sus temores se cumplirían.

—¿Y qué tienes que decir Kid?

—Eh… ¡HA SIDO CULPA DE SOUL! —No podía pedirse mucho de quién había estado huyendo apenas la vio.

Ante la mención de su arma, el rostro de Maka se contrajo en una mueca de extrañeza para después pasar a una de entendimiento. El problema ahora era ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta con todas las precauciones que tomaba?

—Sé más específico.

—Qué se me hace que no sales vivo amigo pero no te preocupes que yo me encargo de tu mansión —comentó Black tomando asiento en la cama con una sonrisa inigualable, se le hacía de lo más divertido las caras de sus amigos y aunque no entendía nada, bien que lo estaba disfrutando. Además, era una revelación muy jugosa que no podía pasar por alto.

—P-pues verás, q-querida Maka —Al ver que ni con dulces palabras Maka cedía en su intento de ahorcarlo, contestó lo primero que se le vino a la mente— AsoulselecayóunafototuyasensualyLizmelapusoenfrenteynosupequepensarynoreaccionémuybienyahoraquehasmatadoaSoulteimploroqueporfavorprocuraquenomeduela…

Tanto Black como Maka ladearon la cabeza sin comprender ni una sílaba de lo dicho.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tu hiciste qué con qué y con quién?

¡Al demonio todo! Kid prefería morir ya de una vez y no seguir sufriendo en incertidumbre.

—¡TENLO, TEN LA FOTO! ¡YO SÓLO LA TENGO POR ERROR Y NO ME PERTENECE! —A gran velocidad comenzó a esculcarse el bolsillo de la chaqueta buscando el objeto de tal tortura para dársela, cuando creyó encontrarla, se la puso en la cara a Maka y cerró los ojos temblando, esperando el corte mortal.

—¿Ah? Y yo… ¿Para qué necesito 200 dólares? —preguntó Maka soltando al chico que cayó sentado en la cama, tomó el billete confundido para observarlo pero no le vio lo importante—. No me debes nada ¿O sí?

Kid abrió un ojo para ver a la chica. Abrió el otro cuando se dio cuenta de que efectivamente decía la verdad.

_«¿AAAAHHHH?» _Se levantó nuevamente y le quitó el billete de las manos para examinarlo ante la mirada escrupulosa de los chicos. Lo soltó y comenzó a buscar en todos los lugares que poseía… sin resultado.

—No está —dijo cuando se convenció de que no lo encontraría—. Ha desaparecido.

—¿Desapareció el qué Kid? ¡No estoy comprendiendo nada! ¡Y tampoco me has dicho cómo es que sabes lo del canto! —apuntó sin paciencia de sobra.

Estaba a punto de volver a explicar cuando escuchó un _click_ en su cabeza, Maka ¡No sabía de la fotografía! Eso parecía porque si ella lo hubiese sabido, a la mención del objeto ya estaría saltando de ira lista para masacrarlo. Y no lo estaba haciendo, lo que quería decir que… ¡Podía salvarse! Además, la foto no la tenía con él, no importaba si se le había caído o desaparecido, la cuestión era que ¡No había pruebas de su delito!

—Ninguna —dijo al fin, recuperándose y adoptando una enorme sonrisa. Alisó su traje y rehízo su corbata, los otros dos compartieron una mirada y un encogimiento de hombros; no sabían que esperar de aquellas reacciones tan bipolares—. Soul y yo hablábamos hace unos días de los gustos de Liz y Patty por cantar a dúo mientras se bañaban y él dijo que seguramente todas las mujeres lo hacían. Por eso pensé que no serías la excepción.

—¿Es… todo?

—Sí, así de fácil.

Maka le miró sin creerle del todo. Sabía que había más.

—¿Y por qué estabas tan asustado de mí? Has huido como loco apenas y me viste y no parecía que quisieras hablar tranquilamente conmigo. Además, mencionaste una foto ¿Verdad Black Star?

—Oh si, yo entendí que Liz te la había enseñado o algo así —Kid le lanzó una mirada envenenada al chico quién volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Sudor frío resbaló por la frente del chico.

—Una foto de Patty destruyendo mi cuadro favorito. Eso es lo que me puso de los nervios y… —Necesitaba algo más, algo contundente—, anoche tuve un sueño en dónde tú le ayudaste a desarreglar mi mansión y creo que eso me puso paranoico.

Golpe bajo para Maka. Ésta vez fue su turno de palidecer un poco y de Kid el sorprenderse.

—Jeje, con qué era eso —Ella comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares nerviosa por verse casi descubierta—, a qué no era tan complicado ¿Eh?

—¿Maka? ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó el Shinigami, levantando una ceja desconcertado. Ya su miedo se estaba alejando dando paso a una salvación milagrosa.

—Nada Kid, muchas gracias por tu aclaración —caminó hasta llegar a la puerta, presurosa para irse de una vez con la mente más o menos tranquila—, tengo que buscar a Chrona, ya ha pasado mucho y puede estar preocupada ¡Nos vemos chicos!

Sin dar tiempo a más preguntas, Maka había abandonado el cuarto. Fue en ése preciso momento en que Kid al fin colapsó.

—¡GRACIAS PADRE! ¡TU MORTAL ENSEÑANZA ME HA SALVADO! —Se dejó caer en la cama, soltando todo el aire en un largo y acogedor suspiro.

—Aquí pasa algo y no es nada de lo que has dicho —aseguró el ninja intercalando vistazos entre la puerta y su amigo tendido en la sábana.

—Imaginaciones tuyas. Todo ha sido arreglado.

—A ella podrás engañarla pero a mí, que poseo una alta capacidad de deducción digno de un ser supremo, no. ¿Qué te traes intento de simetría?

—¡Hey! Cuida tu vocabulario humano teñido que no sabes lo mucho que he sufrido hoy—contestó molesto el shinigami. Ya había pasado por mucho y ése chico no iba a arruinarle su alegría.

Black Star en cambió cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho de forma pensativa.

—Bueh, sea lo que sea ya se sabrá. No hay nada que pueda ocultarse —terminó asegurando, levantándose para ir a casa que seguramente Tsubaki ya debía estarlo esperando. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido.

Kid no dijo nada, seguía sonriendo sabiendo que había logrado salir de una pieza –con un pequeño dolor de cuello, de hecho–.

Black estaba a punto de salir cuando de un salto se apartó por el estruendo que ocasionó la puerta abriéndose de golpe. Kid se incorporó sobresaltado.

—¡No lo hayamos Kid! ¡Soul no está en ninguna parte! —Liz hacía acto de presencia con las manos sobre las rodillas, inclinada; tratando de sobreponerse al cansancio que el correr y el temor le caían encima.

Kid por un momento temió el que Maka aún siguiera cerca y pudiera oírla por lo que fue corriendo para ir al lado de su arma mayor y cerrarle la boca indicándole que no siguiera. A Liz le bastó una ojeada rápida para ver que frente a ella estaba Black Star y lo cerca que estuvo de cometer una imprudencia. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ella SI lo entendiera, aún faltaba alguien por entrar…

—¡KID-KUN NO PODEMOS DARLE LA FOTO DE MAKA DESNUDA A SOUL~! —Patty entró canturreando a gritos con otro portazo a la enfermería ocasionando que Liz y Kid volvieran a perder color y una mirada desencajada del ninja.

—¿Qué Maka qué? —Black Star tenía la mandíbula a punto de caérsele por lo impresionante de la declaración.

Pero eso no fue lo más grave…

—¿¡QUE YO QUEEEEEEE!? ¡¿DESNUDA?! —Maka había regresado de nuevo pateando la puerta con tal fuerza que se salió de lugar cayendo de forma brusca al suelo entre polv y astillas volando.

A los chicos del equipo Death se les detuvo el corazón –menos Patty que estaba risueña sin darse cuenta de que próximamente tendría un funeral doble–. Ambos se abrazaron temblando como gelatina acabada de hacer y sintiendo como todo sus cuerpos empezaban a ponerse fríos.

—M-maka —dijeron en conjunto aterrorizados.

—JE… JE… JE… —La técnico comenzó a avanzar a paso lento con una sonrisa forzada y un tic en el ojo, el suelo retumbaba bajo sus botas y comenzaba a emerger fuego alrededor de ella— ¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE TIENEN UNA FOTO MÍA DESNUDA?

—Liz, dile tú.

—No Kid, tú eres mejor en eso, paso.

—Me rehusó, insisto, se te dan mejor las noticias.

—Tú eres mi técnico y el que manda. Sé un hombre y habla.

—El feminismo es lo de hoy.

La ira de Maka seguía aumentando.

—Siempre estuve a favor del machismo.

—Pero…

—¡YA HABLEN DE UNA VEZ! —exigió Maka al tope de su frustración y sacando el libro que antes había usado para intentar derribar a Kid. Cosa que él reconoció al instante y casi comenzó a llorar.

—Soul te tomó una foto mientras te bañabas y se te ve tooooodo. Se le cayó cuando chocó con Kid-kun en el pasillo y mi hermana la tomó se la mostró a Kid y él tuvo una graaaaaaan hemorragia nasal y quedó muy rojo jeje luego se la mostré a Ox y Harvard y les sucedió lo mismo, Kid se molestó y se la guardó y nos ordenó ir por Soul pero no lo encontramos por ninguuuuuna parte ¿Tú sabes dónde está Maka? —terminó de explicar describir con gestos la menor de las hermanas sin quitar su carita de inocente niña juguetona… lo hizo agrede obviamente.

Todos en la sala se quedaron paralizados sintiendo el alma salírseles. El primero en reaccionar fue el técnico ninja quién comenzó a reírse por lo que acaba de oír.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Y luego dicen que yo soy el pervertido! ¡Cómo si me fuera a desangrar por una plana como Maka! —siguió riendo tomándose del estómago y cayendo al suelo con lagrimillas en los ojos— ¡Para eso voy a una tienda de revistas! ¡QUÉ POCO HOMBRES SI GUSTAN DE CHICAS COMO…!

La segunda persona en reaccionar fue Maka.

—MAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Black Star, Elizabeth Thompson y Death the Kid salieron volando de un potente librazo por la ventana de la enfermería.

—OOOOOHHHH ¡QUÉ FUERZA! —Patty se asomó desde la ventana viendo con binoculares especial como los chicos seguían su recorrido. La energía usada fue tanta que la distancia recorrida superó el trayecto de un cohete propulsor y cayeron hasta el pie de las escaleras de la escuela entre material de construcción de las nuevas casas desde una altura que superaba los 1500 metros.

Maka estaba que no contenía su ira y aunque había perdido su nuevo libro favorito, el sacrificio lo valía.

—Patty, agradece que eres demasiado ingenua —No, sabía que no lo era pero la necesitaba— y no has terminado como ésos imbéciles… me falta rematarlos más pero primero ayúdame a buscar a Chrona que luego… iré a enterrar a Soul… tal vez debería pensar en llamar a mi padre… estaría encantado de jugar con él antes…

La técnico sonreía de forma insana viendo con satisfacción el polvo levantado por el impacto de sus ingratos amigos. Oh si, Soul tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa… muy lenta sobre todo.

—¡Claro! —aceptó la pistola haciendo un saludo militar. Maka salió por la maltrecha puerta y ella no tardó en seguirla para cumplir su nueva tarea.

.

Misión ¡START!

.

.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Antes de todo, mis más sinceras disculpas por el tremendo retraso en la actualización. Espero que sigan vivos aún (de verdad, o por si acaso… ¿Qué tipos de flores gustan? ^^), pero ¡Apenas voy saliendo del estado zombie que el virus G me dejó! Ni qué decir del virus T que me atacó primero ¬¬ si, hablo de la _gripe _y _tos. _

Y digo virus (porque aparte de que lo es) se propaga horrible. Primero cae uno, luego otro y de último una, que para colmo tiene más trabajos y proyectos que los propios maestros. Por suerte al fin tengo mi mente de nuevo con neuronas recuperadas ya que estar en cama, quema muchas. Más de las que quisiera. Y pues bien, retomo los tiempos semanales para seguir que dudo volver a sucumbir en un buen rato… la farmacia y ensalmes deben hacer bien su trabajo.

Ahora sí ¡Saludos saludotes! ¿Cómo les va? ¿Qué les ha parecido éste nuevo episodio de la crónica de muerte de… no, eso no. Ustedes me entienden je. Como vemos, ya se ha salido la verdad del miedo y la reacción de Makita… ejem, le falta más por hacer. Aunque ya tres han sufrido un poco, poquísimo diría yo. Y lo que falta con Tsubaki, Spirit, Soul y otras cosillas más por venir… y no digo más porque los que tienen voz y voto son ustedes amables lectores.

Gracias por sus comentarios que engrandecen mi corazoncillo (y alejan los virus), gracias por sus follows, y favoritos y gracias por sobre todo, por dedicarse a leer. Es todo por hoy y si nada más pasa

¡Nos vemos la siguiente semana lectores!

P.D No olviden comentar que comienza a ser mi protección para estrés y enfermedades XD


	5. Chapter 5

**LA FOTO**

**-5-**

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son propiedad única del maestro Atsushi Ohkubo (¡Bendícelo Shinigami-sama!)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—¿M-maka? ¿Soul? ¿A-alguno está aquí?... —Camina paso a paso por el césped, recorriendo con la mirada la cancha de entrenamiento vacía— Tampoco están aquí.

—¡Idiota! ¡Desde hace más de tres horas sólo estás dando vueltas! —Le gritó una aguda voz muy bien conocida. Su repentina aparición le hizo pegar un pequeño brinco. Arqueó la espalda mientras sintió como una sustancia comenzó a emerger de su espalda y al poco tiempo tomó la forma del peculiar ente deforme de color negro. Posó su menudo cuerpo sobre la cabeza de su técnico, dándole pellizcos en las mejillas— ¡Mejor ríndete y llévame a comer chucherías que tengo hambre! Ésa tipa ya se debió haber ido a quién sabe dónde ¡Es más rara que tú! Y ni hablar del mocoso ¡Qué se me hace que están juntos!

—Ragnarok, n-no creo que Maka se haya olvidado de mí —Le refutó la chica de cabellos violeta intentando quitarse las manos del bicho de la cara.

—Idiota idiota I-DI-O-TA —Ragnarok siguió molestándola un poco más; cuando sintió que ya tenía suficiente, la dejó en paz posando sus diminutos brazos sobre la cabeza de ella para usarla de colchón—. Chrona, sigues siendo muy ingenua. Si ella se acordara de ti, ¡Hace mucho que nos hubiéramos ido! De seguro se fue a encerrar con el mocoso tiburón en un cuarto.

—¿Para jugar videojuegos y ver películas?

—… Definitivamente sigues siendo muy inocente Chrona.

—¿Eh? Pero Ragna…

—¡CHRONA!

Al escuchar su nombre, se volteó mirando el lugar por el que momentos antes había llegado. Una silueta femenina de vestido largo de conocidos color oro y negros venía corriendo hacia ella con un semblante de preocupación –y miedo también–.

—¿Profesora Marie? ¿Q-qué le sucede? —Le preguntó a su superior una vez la tuvo enfrente, recuperando el aliento. Algo debía de tener para andar con el cabello tan desordenado y el vestido arrugado y no hacer el mínimo intento de arreglárselo…

—Chrona ¡Qué bueno… que… te veo! —le contestó la profesora entre jadeos con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, apenas sintió que podía hablar propiamente, lanzó un gran suspiro para explicarse ante la mirada confusa de su alumna— Perdona, es que estoy buscando algo que por ehm, ac-ccidente perdí.

—¿Y eso algo que es? —preguntó Ragnarok irguiéndose por encima de la cabeza de la chica.

Marie desvió la vista con un leve sonrojo, reprimiéndose internamente por lo tonta que había sido al perder la fotografía indecente de una de las mejores alumnas de Shibusen.

—B-bueno ¡No es nada raro lo juro! Es sólo una fotografía.

—¿U-una foto? ¿Una foto de qué?

—Sólo una foto Chrona, sólo eso —respondió entre risas nerviosas dejando ver a flor de piel su incomodidad. Obviamente ninguno de los chicos supo muy bien cómo debían interpretar aquello.

Ragnarok y Chrona hicieron un gesto negativo para pesar de la profesora Mjolir.

—Supongo que gracias. ¡Ah! Pero si la ven… no, si notan una volando por ahí… no le den la vuelta y entréguenmela de inmediato por favor —pidió la Death Scythe afligida cerrando por unos instantes los ojos para alejar la danzante imagen de Maka.

—De acuerdo —asintió Chrona con un intento de sonrisa. No sabía por qué pero parecía necesitar algo de consuelo.

Marie hizo una inclinación a modo de despedida y retomó el camino para seguir en su búsqueda.

—¡EH! —gritó de repente Ragnarok llamando la atención de la joven adulta que se detuvo unos segundos— ¿No habrás visto a la come libros y al blanquito por ahí?

Chrona ni siquiera había pensado en preguntarle.

—Ahora que lo dices, creo que escuché de Nygus que Maka estaba en la enfermería con Kid y Black Star.

La espadachina de inmediato se crispó.

—¿L-les pasó algo malo? —preguntó inquieta. Se reprochó En creer un poco, en la posibilidad que su arma le había sugerido sobre el olvido de su mejor amiga; obviamente Maka no era ésa clase de persona y ahora resultaba que podría estar herida…

—¡Nada de eso! Creo que Kid tuvo uno de sus ataques —precisó Marie—. Aunque eso pasó hace rato, tal vez ya se estén yendo.

La chica agradeció que no fuera nada de lo que pensaba. Sonrió con alivio mientras veía como la maestra retomaba su camino al almacén de experimentos fallidos del profesor Stein…

¿Será que iba al lugar correcto?

—Chrona, ya has oído a la solterona caza locos —dijo Ragnarok regresando al cuerpo de Chrona, aunque su último comentario fue audible para ella— ¡Vamos a echar un vistazo y luego me darás comida!

La espadachina estuvo de acuerdo con la sugerencia y sin perder más tiempo tomó rumbo de regreso a la escuela para ir al lugar mencionado por su maestra. Sin embargo, no se le pudo quitar de la cabeza la actitud tan extraña de la mujer con el asunto de la fotografía ¿Qué es lo que había en ella para tenerla tan preocupada? No podía evitarlo, pero tenía curiosidad por saber.

.

.

* * *

Cada segundo que pasaba, la furia de Maka aumentaba. Ya era tan palpable que el aura que emití, producía un frío que congelaba el pasillo, incluyendo a quienes estaban en él haciéndoles temblar de pies a cabeza. Para colmo, su mirada ensombrecida le daba el aspecto de un _kishin con hambre de almas _–cosa que no estaba tan alejada de la realidad–. Daba más miedo que cuando Shinigami-sama se ponía su antigua máscara… o cuando a Patty le daba el ataque de crueldad.

Al doblar por una esquina, por estar ideando en su mente las mil formas de descuartizar a su pervertido compañero casi choca contra alguien. Por fortuna no fue así.

—M-maka. Al fin te encuentro —Frente a ella estaba Chrona quien la veía con un atisbo de alegría que poco duró pues comenzó a temblar después de fijarse en el semblante de la rubia.

Albarn notó el cambio y enseguida recompuso su gesto con una mirada de ternura hacia su amiga. Para los ignorantes de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, después de haberla visto con sed de sangre, perdieron el color de sus rostros sintiendo como sus almas se les iban por la boca al ver la dulzura que irradiaba.

—Eso mismo estaba a punto de decir Chrona ¡Qué bueno que estamos reunidas otra vez! Ahora juntas… podremos acabarlos más rápido y con el mayor dolor posible.

—¿Acabarlos? ¿Es una nueva misión?

—Nop, hablo de Soul, Kid, Liz y Black Star. Todavía sigo pensando si Patty entra en el combo.

Okey, eso sí que era bastante espeluznante. Más aún si seguía sonriendo.

—¿Eh? ¿A l-los chicos?

Maka ignoró el desconcierto de Chrona, ya después le aclararía a detalle ya que por ahora su prioridad era afilar… encontrar a los otros. Acortó la distancia de su amiga tomándola del hombro para empezar a caminar directo a la ciudad por el trío que seguramente seguían inconscientes. No podía perder más tiempo.

En cambio, la espadachina no terminaba de entender lo que estaba pasando dejándose arrastrar por la rara determinación de su amiga. De pronto, Maka frenó un instante para pararse en medio del pasillo, soltándola del brazo.

Giró su cabeza como si buscara a alguien y luego de unos minutos sin resultado, se encogió de hombros llevando después sus brazos al rostro simulando un altavoz.

—¡PAAAAAATTYYY! —exclamó Maka en un potente grito que dejó aturdidos a los pobres chicos que pasaban a su lado.

La pistola amante de las jirafas no tardó en aparecer corriendo a una velocidad de vértigo y frenando de golpe para llegar hasta ellas deslizándose por el pasillo con sus botines. Portaba una radiante risa.

—¡Listo! ¡No encontré a Chrona, general Albarn! —Las saludó con una negativa de cabeza, aun cuando la susodicha estaba frente a ella, apenas se dio cuenta de ello, la señaló con el dedo mientras volvía a hablar—: ¡Oh! ¡Chrona-chan! ¡Te encontré!

Ninguna de las otras dos dijo nada.

—Pues… va —Maka comenzó a hablar nuevamente con un tono de voz autoritario, propio de un General Militar, tal y como la chica-pistola había hecho mención antes—. Ya estamos todas ¡Al siguiente paso de la misión! Capturar… a las sabandijas dispersas en Death City; y encerrarlos para un sangriente interrogatorio…

¡No! No era un General ¡Era nuevamente un kishin tomando forma de su amiga!

_«¿Qué es lo que hicieron?» _Se preguntaba Chrona mientras caminaba al lado de la chica de coletas. Patty las seguía por detrás hablando cosas raras sobre cómo tendría que acomodar los peluches de animalitos en la habitación del hospital… lo que de cierta forma la atemorizaba más.

Antes de salir de la escuela, se toparon con la profesora Marie que parecía estar en una carrera por huir de quién sabe qué cosas que le perseguían. Iba mucho más desastrosa de lo que Chrona recordaba, con sus ropas rotas como si algo se las hubiera desgarrado y marcas rojizas en la cara. Hasta el parche tenía cortado; es más, ésa vez ni siquiera las distinguió y pasó de largo llamando al profesor Stein a gritos.

—¿Habrá encontrado la foto? —Se preguntó más para sí Chrona, mientras veía como la mujer se iba. Esperaba que así fuera porque entonces valdría la pena el haberse ido a meter a un lugar dudoso.

La pregunta fue lo bastante audible para Maka quién de inmediato se sobresaltó. El embrollo en que se veía metida era por culpa de una cierta fotografía de la que no se tomó la molestia de exigir antes de mandar a volar a Kid ¿Sería posible que...? No, debía tratarse de otra cosa.

—¿Q-qué foto Chrona? —preguntó temerosa de la respuesta pero intentando conservar la calma; aunque eso era bastante difícil ¡Se trataba de su reputación en Shibusen!

¿¡Cómo viviría si alguien más veía semejante imagen!? Tendría que… cambiarse el apellido, o de escuela, o de profesión, o de país ¡O irse a vivir con su madre! –Aunque ésa última no era tan mala idea de hecho—. Ninguna de ésas opciones le apetecía.

—N-no l-lo sé —Chrona no podía actuar normal teniendo una mirada tan insistente y llameante sobre ella—. E-encontré a la profesora en la cancha de e-entrenamiento preguntándome si no vi una fotografía v-volando.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Y n-no sabes de qué era?

—No, no me dijo —Esta vez fue el turno de Chrona de escrutarla con la mirada — ¿Hay al-algún problema Maka? ¿A-acaso la viste?

La chica palideció. No porque la haya visto como Chrona pensaba sino porque estaba casi segura de que se trataba de la misma imagen en cuestión. Después de todo ¡Fue ella quien no se aseguró de que Kid aun la tuviera! ¿Y si… habían más copias?

¿¡Cuantas estarían rondando por la escuela o hasta Death City!?

Era todo, estaba arruinada.

—No —respondió rodeándose de un aura azul deprimente—. Sigamos, ahora tengo más razón para matarlos. Será mi última hazaña antes de mi hundimiento total.

Si Chrona no terminaba de asimilar lo que había pasado antes, estaba segura de que no lo haría en el resto del día. Maka retomó su caminar seguida de Patty quién en vez de explicarle o por lo menos, comentarle algo; sólo reía con una alegría que venía pasando de lo sano.

Con ésa confusión y el remolino de ideas sin sentido que surcaban su mente, las tres chicas bajaron a paso rápido las extremas escaleras _forma-atletas_ de Shibusen. Más bien, Maka era la única que corría apresurada. Las otras dos la seguían como podían, ni Patty la igualaba.

Y como no; si sus cálculos no fallaban el efecto _nockeante _del libro pronto desaparecería y estaba muy segura de que no perderían tiempo en huir de la ciudad. Para eso sí que eran expertos.

.

.

* * *

—¿D-dónde estoy? ¿Acaso he muerto? ¿Hay ropas de temporada?—Quintándose de encima el polvo y los ladrillos que la cubrían, Elizabeth Thompson logró incorporarse tambaleante para tratar de analizar lo que había sucedido como para que terminara allí, con un dolor insoportable de cabeza y posiblemente un par de costillas rotas— Oh cierto, mi pequeña hermana le dio motivo a Maka en su estado sanguinario activo... claro, debe ser porque le tiré el viejo peluche de jirafa ¡Pero es que no entiende que ya estaba roto!

—¿Alguien anotó el número de serie del maldito avión que nos tiró aquí? —Black Star también comenzó a despertar aunque su levantar fue más complicado ya que tenía encima estructuras de concreto recién hechas.

—¡DEMASIADA IMPERFECCIÓN! —Kid por su parte, a pesar de que tenía múltiples raspones en la cara y un dedo doblado de una extraña forma; estaba más preocupado por volver a levantar las paredes de las casas caídas y eliminar un poco de tanta asimetría que horrorizaba la ciudad.

—Dejando de lado al rarito… —Black decidió que era mejor ignorar a su amigo, le interesaba más tener en orden sus pocas neuronas sobrevivientes para saber que iba a hacer ahora— esto ha sido obra de la loca asesina come libros ¿Verdad?

—Sí y comienzo a temer por mi vida como nunca antes lo había hecho —Con sólo recordar la descomunal fuerza con que Maka los mandó por los aires, Liz podía asegurar que hasta los fantasmas podrían ser mejores amigos que ella.

—¡Pues más le vale que no intente nada de nuevo o se verá con mi furia de guerrero nin..!

—¡Está viniendo!

—¡HUYE POR TU VIDA MORTAL!

Y Black fue el primero en comenzar a correr. Liz tardó unos segundos en reaccionar viendo el polvo de los pasos de Black Star pero no demoró más en seguirle cuando vio que a Maka le faltaban apenas unos metros para llegar a su lado desde la escuela –el aura llameante de furia y odio debía darle potencia–.

_«¡Soy muy sexy para morir tan joven!»_

—¡Espérame Black Star! Demonios —masculló entre dientes aguantando el miedo que comenzaba a embargarla— ¡Por lo menos tu si sabes pelear cobarde!

Kid salió de su simétrico aturdimiento cuando se dio cuenta de que los gritos estaban cerca de él. Se percató de que él era el único que quedaba entre la pila de escombros. Estaba a punto de preguntarles por qué corrían tan asustados hasta que oyó un nuevo grito que le heló la sangre.

—¡EEEEHHH! ¡NO SE VAYAN INFELICES! ¡TIENEN QUE PAGAR!

—¡Ma-ma-ma-ma ka! Este mundo no tendrá solución si me muero antes ¡Perdón simetría, no eres tú, ES MAKA! —gritó asustado dispuesto a seguir a sus compañeros de batalla.

La técnico de guadaña al notar que el tercero y más importante estaba a punto de escapársele de la mira, rebuscó entre sus cosas para sacar algún otro preciado libro u objeto que le sirviera para derribarlo. Pero ¡Vamos! Su suerte no podía ser peor ¡Se habían acabado sus proyectiles improvisados!

_¡JODER!_

Ah pero habían otras cosas que SI podía utilizar.

Lo único que alcanzó a ver Chrona –a Patty la había perdido en algún lugar de las escaleras siguiendo un ave azul mientras le gritaba Corn–, cuando al fin llegó al pie de la escuela fue a Maka empuñando un ladrillo y cargando otros veinte persiguiendo a Death the Kid y otras dos siluetas difusas en la lejanía.

Ni idea del por qué Kid no invocaba a su patineta si tanto temor le tenía…

—Ni de broma les alcanzo —Se lamentó la espadachina observando la escena con la respiración entrecortada.

Observó el lugar del que le pareció que habían salido, sólo se trataba de un montón de concreto caído… y una figura de Shinigami-sama levantada cuidadosamente. Viera por donde le viera, estaba simétrica.

—N-no sé lidiar con cosas que nadie me explica.

Suspiró frustrada pensando que lo mejor era que regresase a su cuarto en la escuela, mañana cuando todos estuvieran mejor –o siguieran vivos– preguntaría la razón de tanta extraña situación. Además, Ragnarok ya saldría de nuevo a pedirle comida.

Como solía hacer, su mirada violeta registró involuntariamente el resto del lugar topándose con las cosas tiradas de su amiga técnico. Obviamente no iba a poder cargar su mochila escolar y la veintena de ladrillos.

Se acercó para recogerla y poder entregársela mañana. Lamentablemente la cogió al revés y las cosas terminaron en el suelo junto al polvo.

_«Pero que tonta soy» _Se arrodilló para recogerlas una a una limpiando la suciedad que habían adquirido. Lo último que hacía falta meter, era un cuadro blanco que casi se enterraba entre el cemento sin usar. Limpió un poco la parte blanca y cuando le dio la vuelta para hacer lo mismo con la imagen, se llevó tremendo impacto.

Por un momento creyó que estaba muy sucia y veía mal asi que la limpió con la manga de su vestido. Pero la foto no cambiaba.

_Una foto._

_Foto._

_Maka enojada queriendo matar a sus amigos._

_Marie buscando una fotografía._

_Maka palideciendo cuando escuchó del objeto._

_Todos huyendo de ella._

Bien, ella no era exactamente una genio pero con lo que veía ahora ¡Estaba casi segura de que _eso _era la causante de tantos posibles asesinatos! Su rostro adquirió un tono carmín, sentía de repente que su cabeza quemaba y casi casi le salía humo peor que un incendio.

Era… era… Maka… y estaba…

—¡CHRONA! ¡CHRONA! —dio un respingo presa del susto— ¡¿HAS VISTO A KID?! ¡ES CUESTIÓN DE VIDA O MUERTE!

Volteó de inmediato y tal como lo había pensado, la voz pertenecía a Soul que la miraba con un terrible semblante de ¿Angustia? ¿Horror? ¿Pánico?.. Debía de ser otra posible víctima de su amiga.

—S-se acaba de ir por ahí —Le respondió señalando a sus espaldas, no muy segura de complementar su explicación diciéndole bajo qué circunstancias.

—¡MIERDA! ¿¡No sabes si se fue a su mansión!? ¿¡Llevaba algo en la mano!? ¿¡Estaba solo!?

Tantas preguntaron incrementaron el caos en su mente. ¿A cuál respondía primero? Además, la imagen que permanecía en su mano le rogaban que pusiera toda su atención en ella… y estaba cediendo a hacerlo.

—Eh… y-yo no sé —balbuceó, su mirada no se apartaba de la foto a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía por prestar atención a su interlocutor.

—Por favor Chrona ¡Has un esfuerzo! —suplicó el chico sin dejar de mirarla. Un rápido vistazo le mostró que él lucía desesperado. Quería ayudarlo, enserio que lo deseaba… asi como deseaba seguir viendo lo que tenía en la mano…

—C-creo que se fue a… —¡No podía quitarle los ojos de encima! El nerviosismo la hizo sudar frío— Maka está… no. E-estaba con Liz y Black corriendo y… Maka… ladrillos… la profesora Marie… Maka…

Soul no estaba comprendiendo nada y a cada segundo que pasaba su pavor aumentaba ¿Qué pasaría si no encontraba a Kid? ¿Qué tal si la maldita fotografía se le hubiera caído? ¿¡Qué le sucedería si Maka descubría todo esto!? Y si… ¿Ya lo sabía? ¡Era Kid de quién hablaba!

—¿¡Qué ocurre con Maka!? —preguntó a gritos haciendo saltar nuevamente a la chica que lucía avergonzada por algún extraño motivo.

—M-maka ¡MAKA ESTÁ MUY LINDA!

Silencio.

_«¿Qué acaba de decir?»_

_«Al fin lo dije… m-me siento mucho mejor» _

_«Estos locos ya me retrasaron la cena»_

La perplejidad se apoderó del albino. Observo con una mueca de total desconcierto a la chica enfrente de él pidiendo una explicación coherente porque no estaba muy seguro de lo que había oído. Fue hasta ese momento cuando notó que Chrona miraba algo, un cierto cuadro pequeño que tenía toda la pinta de ser una… oh no… no podía ser cierto.

—¿Q-qué es eso que tienes ahí? —masculló Soul sintiendo como volvía a subírsele la sangre al rostro intuyendo de qué se trataba. Solo necesitaba una simple frase para dar por terminado con su incertidumbre.

Chrona dudó en responderle. No sabía si era mejor decirle la verdad o guardársela y salir corriendo. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio incómodo en que ninguno dijo nada, ella comenzó a retroceder unos pasos inquieta al sentir la penetrante mirada carmín sobre ella que parecía escrutarla e intentar sacarle la verdad a fuerza.

—Chrona… —Soul comenzó a acercarse cuando notó su intención de irse. A cada paso que él avanzaba ella retrocedía uno más. Sino hacía algo pronto ¡Se le iría de las manos!— responde ¿QUÉ ES ESO?

—S-solo es una… tarjeta de bienvenida. Y tengo que ir a casa ya… —Error, el no haberle mirado cuando lo dijo fue la pista para saber que mentía ¡Aunque tartamudeaba cuando hablaba siempre sostenía la mirada! Soul se dio cuenta y no despegó sus ojos de ella ni un segundo.

—¿En serio Chrona?

—S-si… n-no… ¡Ahí viene Maka! —gritó señalando la escuela. El chico cayó en el engaño y volteó de inmediato, asustado. Cosa que ella aprovechó para….

—No veo a nad… ¡HEY TÚ NO VIVES POR AHÍ!

Chrona había comenzado la huida. Y él no tardó en seguirla temiendo perder lo que tanto sufrimiento físico podría causarle.

La chica le llevaba ventaja, maldecía su ligereza ya que le permitía moverse a una velocidad abrumadora y el, aunque tenía una buena fuerza no le era suficiente para alcanzarla. De pronto, algo venía a interponerse de nuevo en su camino… ¡Y al fin tenía suerte!

—¡COOOOOOORN! —Patty saltó desde algún tejado cayendo en medio de la calle y bloqueando la huida de la técnico espadachina.

Situación que Soul no dudó en aprovechar lanzándose contra Chrona en una magistral tacleada que los miembros de la NFL podrían premiarle. Ella dio un pequeño grito por el susto del impacto y por el hecho de que el objeto estaba siendo arrebatado de sus manos.

—¡JA! ¡Lo tengo! —soltó triunfante Soul levantándose y resistiendo el impulso de ponerse a llorar de felicidad. ¡No había duda de que era la foto!

¡Lo era! La… misma…

_«Joder, no es nada cool» _Su nariz no resistió ver nuevamente aquella pose tan perfecta de su técnico, sintió como el líquido conocido se resbalaba hasta sus labios y tuvo que usar sus manos para retenerlo _«Maldita Maka, maldita Blair, y aun así ¡He ganado!»_

No obstante, Chrona se había enojado. Más que enojada, estaba furiosa. Soul no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde cuando ella se había abalanzado sobre él para intentar quitársela.

—¡Soul! ¡No puedes tenerla! ¡Es de Maka!

—¡Aléjate, aléjate! ¡Es mía! ¡Mía!

—¡No! ¡Es de Maka!

—Ya sé que es Maka ¡Pero me pertenece!

—¡MAKA NO LE PERTENECE A NADIE!

—¡HABLO DE LA FOTO!

Ambos se enzarzaron en una discusión en medio de la calle en una extraña batalla que no incluía más que manotazos a una rapidez asombrosa. A vista de Patty eso era divertido así que comenzó a echar porras.

—¡Dale cabrón! ¡En el pelo, en el pelo! ¡Chrona tú puedes, pégale en el rostro!

Ni idea de a quién apoyaba. Y mucho menos de dónde había sacado banderas que agitaba efusivamente con los rostros de los chicos.

—¡BASTA! ¿QUÉ LES SUCEDE A USTEDES?

La pelea se detuvo cuando la potente orden se acompañó de una repentina luz amarilla que les cegó por instantes. Giraron el rostro a la izquierda, siguiendo el origen; palidecieron de inmediato al reconocer la figura femenina de la profesora Marie con su mano transformada en martillo en una pose amenazante. Y para colmo, acompañada de Stein.

—Vaya, esto sí que es una nueva forma de pelear. No me imagino cuánto daño pueden hacer —comentó el maestro de forma sarcástica dando una profunda calada a su cigarrillo.

Por el contrario, para Marie una pelea era una pelea y no podía permitir que dos estudiantes estuvieran llevándola a cabo en medio de la ciudad ¡Alguien podría salir herido! –Aunque tener el martillo en su mano era el verdadero peligro–.

—Jovencitos, estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes ¡Sepárense de inmediato!

Los dos acataron la orden inmediatamente, alejándose de un salto. La foto, la había conseguido Soul.

—Podemos explicarlo —Se apresuró en hablar el albino, tragando duro esperando que las cosas no se complicaran más como era costumbre

—Pues sí que me gustaría oírlo —Marie desvió la vista mirando fijamente a Soul. Podría sonar estúpido pero él juraba que la profesora comenzaba a emitir un aura maligna expresamente para él. Ojalá estuviera equivocado.

—Soul… sobre todo quiero aclarar unas cosillas contigo además de esto.

Todo indicaba que no estaba tan mal después de todo ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

Stein observó con gracia la escena que se desarrollaba. Cuando Marie fue a buscarlo en su oficina luego de haber sido atacada salvajemente por las criaturas del almacén y luego de ayudar a recuperarse, ella le contó lo que estaba pasando con una fotografía que le había confiscado a Kim y Jackie. Le aseguró que la inútil búsqueda comenzaba a ponerla histérica y ya se estaba cansando, además de que si Spirit la encontraba, no sabría cómo lidiar con él –pasar tiempo con Chrona parecía afectarle–.

Más por diversión que por otra cosa, Stein le prometió ayudarla con lo que pudiera y lo primero que hizo fue sugerirle buscar al «supuesto» dueño de ésa imagen. No lo había visto en todo el día después de que huyera descaradamente en su nariz de la clase y claro, Maka y Chrona le siguieron después.

Definitivamente los chicos actuaban raro, y no sólo ellos pues ya se había encontrado con un apurado Kilik exigiendo una misión duradera en la oficina de asignaciones, y Ox y Harvard se habían reportado con una extraña fiebre… sin contar que había oído a Kim y Jackie hablar sobre precios para información exquisita de primera mano.

Entre todo eso solo podía existir un conector, un solo hilo que uniera todo aquello y detonara la mayor de las catástrofes existenciales que azotara Shibusen.

Y eso no podía ser otra cosa que…

—Soul ¿Qué guardas en la mano? —La tranquilidad con que había hablado y sus ojos grises escrutándolo, hizo que Soul casi perdiera el alma en el instante.

Tenía que ¡Correr! Lástima que no podía, era Stein y Marie de quienes hablaba ¡Uno de los mejores equipos!

_«Rápido, rápido. Piensa en algo Soul, en un escape cool para irte a China. Una vez ahí te cambiarás el nombre y te teñirás tu sexy cabello ¡Tienes que pensar!»_

—¿Soul? —Marie contempló al chico que había comenzado a llorar inexplicablemente.

—¡Estoy muerto! —clamó él en respuesta tirándose al piso dramáticamente mientras golpeaba con impotencia el suelo.

—¿Chrona-chan, tú me puedes explicar por qué peleaban?

La espadachina despegó su vista atónita del chico en el suelo y mirar a la profesora. No podía decirle la verdad ¡No podría soportar la vergüenza! su mirada reprobatoria… más que nada su martillo.

—Era por… por… ¿Información clasificada?

—¿Cómo?

—Creo que yo sí tengo la respuesta —Stein se acercó al lado del albino que sin oponer resistencia dejó que el maestro tomara lo que tenía en su puño con tanto ahínco.

Marie la reconoció de inmediato abriendo la boca y los ojos –aunque uno ni se veía— de la impresión ¿Acaso era lo que intuía?

—¡La foto de Maka desnuda! —gritó Patty sorprendiendo a todos, de nuevo. Ya no podía aguantar no decir nada.

Chrona, Soul y Marie sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles desde sus posiciones. Stein solamente rio antes de ver la dichosa imagen corroborando la explicación de Marie y el comentario de Patty.

Las féminas miraron atentos la posible reacción del profesor, incluso Soul se paró de un salto para unirse a la observación.

Después de dos segundos de escrutinio, Stein se encogió de hombros y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Tiró su cigarro aplastándolo en el suelo con el zapato y encendió uno nuevo.

—No sé por qué los adolescentes se alteran tanto, ni que nunca hubieran visto a alguien desnudo. No es la gran cosa.

—Nunca lo he hecho.

—Jamás… b-bueno, solo a Blair ¡Pero no porque quiera!

—Sólo me interesan las jirafas y ellas no usan ropa.

—¡No digas esas cosas así como así Stein!

Marie sacudía al profesor avergonzada, reprimiéndole por decir algo tan privado tan a la ligera mientras Stein reía. Los alumnos pensaron en aprovechar aquello para huir, sin embargo, cuando ya estaban volteándose para echarse a correr; Stein los detuvo:

—Ni se atrevan a moverse un milímetro más.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó Soul resignado y volviendo a dar la cara a los maestros.

—¡Cierto! No podemos dejar esto así nada más ¡Los tres merecen un castigo! Pobrecilla Maka-san, tiene amigos tan pervertidos. No me imagino lo mucho que sufrirá cuando se entere de todo esto —comentó Marie sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas producto de su tristeza por imaginar a Maka llorando desconsolada.

_¿Qué?_

—¡El que sufrirá seré yo! ¡Ella me va a cortar en pedazos! —bramó Soul desesperado. Lo estaban dirigiendo a una muerte segura— ¿Es que no se puede quedar en secreto? ¡Se los suplico!

—Ni hablar, este es un asunto que también le incumbe porque es su imagen la que ha pasado a la vista de todos.

—¿Todos? —preguntaron Chrona y Soul al unísono compartiendo una mirada.

—Sí, aunque este no es el momento ni el lugar para explicarles —Stein señaló con su mirada la afluencia de curiosos ciudadanos que comenzaban a acercarse—. Iremos a tu departamento y ahí hablaremos con calma para aclarar el asunto. Oh, no es una opción, es una orden.

—Voy a morir —aseguró Soul sintiendo de nuevo como la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo. Ya no podía hacer más, Maka lo iba a enterrar vivo y Blair habrá cumplido su maldita venganza.

—Tú también vienes Chrona —Le dijo a la chica que tenía la mirada gacha con la leve esperanza de no meterse más en ese asunto— Y tú también Patty… sobre todo tú. Creo que eres la de mayor problema por ahora.

—¡Okeeeey!

Stein junto con Marie esperaron a que los tres chicos tomaran rumbo al departamento del equipo Albarn para ir detrás de ellos. Dudaban que escaparan pero si por algún destino infortunio, la chica ya estaba enterada… tendrían que protegerlos.

El atardecer ya caía sobre la ciudad y los cinco marcharon rumbo a un evento sin precedentes.

.

Aunque no sabían que en el departamento ya estaba _alguien_ esperando.

La gata pervertida iba saliendo del Cabaret dispuesta a ver en primera fila la función estelar.

Maka también iba hacia allí arrastrando tres cuerpos.

Y otras dos jóvenes tomaban camino planeando una extorsión monetaria sin precedentes.

Pero, lo más terrible era que cierto padre amoroso y mujeriego estaba yendo a una visita para ver a su adorable única hija.

.

Sin duda, la muerte acechaba Death City.

.

.

* * *

¡Buenas! Bendiciones a todos de parte de nuestro Shinigami-sam; dice que va preparando los rezos para las futuras ceremonias de despedida a los muertos :D

Sí, lo sé, mis oídos han estado zumbando mucho últimamente por la FATAL tardanza en actualizar. Incluso mi yo amante del picante me lo recriminaba a diario ¡Fue horrible, fue horrible! Así que mis más sinceras disculpas –imaginen que hago una reverencia tirándome al piso con la cabeza pegada a él (?)– pero la buena noticia es que ¡Ya no tendrán que esperar más!

Porque sí, éste es el penúltimo capítulo de éste Fic que tanta risa me ha dado. Y espero que a ustedes igual ^^ como dije en el principio, pensé que sería corto pero de alguna forma se alargó llegando hasta aquí, aunque igual no son muchos capítulos; estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado.

El último capítulo está en proceso, me falta poco más de la mitad y déjenme adelantarles que es un vertedero de locura y sangre total. Estimo subirlo el viernes a más tardar pues las ideas siguen llegando y si no fuera por los trabajos de la escuela, lo acabaría ya XD

En fin, gracias por acompañarme y dejar sus comentarios. No saben cuánto me divierten –o tal vez si–. Agradecimiento especial a Paola guest. Muchas gracias y lamento la tardanza de nuevo je.

¡Nos leemos pronto en el final!

P.D Hice una pequeña referencia a dos series de anime que son de mis favoritas ¿Identificaron dónde y cuáles? ¡Quien adivine se lleva un auto de premio! ¡Sí!

¡La foto de un auto de juguete! Luchen por el premio ^^

Bye bye~


	6. Chapter 6

**LA FOTO**

**-6 FINAL-**

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son propiedad única del maestro Atsushi Ohkubo (¡Bendícelo Shinigami-sama!)**

_**En memoria de Soul Eater Evans. Por ser un gran compañero, amigo, intento de chico cool, idiota-pervertido, asaltacunas, vago y buen juguete.**_

* * *

Que Shinigami-sama guarde por siempre su alma…

.

—Pues ya que. Peeeero, no aceptaré que vuelva a pasar. No, no no no no no. Cuesta mucho el velorio y todavía seguimos recuperándonos de la ¡Robo-city! así que ¡Cuidadito! —exclama alegre Shinigami-sama mientras agita las rosas blancas que llevan en sus gigantescas manos para saludar al público presente.

.

.

* * *

_«Ya se ha tardado mucho… ¿Será que le pasó algo? ¿¡Maka lo habrá descubierto ya!?» _

Suspira ¡La paranoia la está consumiendo! ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¡Si ha estado por más de tres horas sola en el departamento! Vamos, cuando decidió ir allí para ver a Soul, no pensó que él ni siquiera estuviera en casa. Incluso Maka no se encontraba en el lugar, lo cual era raro sabiendo que su hora de hacer tarea ya se le estaba pasando.

¿Dónde se habían metido? ¡Era desesperante solo oír cómo Blair jugaba en su cuarto! Aunque no tenía idea de por qué no había bajado a saludar siquiera…

Bueno, si lo pensaba bien al único que quería ver es a Soul, si se encontraba con Maka, no sabría cómo actuar. No estaba lista luego de… ¡Alto! Dijo que no volvería a pensar en ello. Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza y continuó comiendo una tarta de fresas que encontró en el refrigerador —ser ninja tiene sus ventajas, no necesita una llave para entrar a las casas… ni permiso—.

_«Creo que no me importaría que tardara más ¡Esto está riquísimo! Luego le pediré la receta a los chicos, Black Star estará encantado de probarla»_

De pronto, escuchó un golpe seco en la puerta que la sobresaltó. Se levantó con sigilo sin soltar la tarta, observando con cuidado el mínimo movimiento que pudiera suscitarse. Otro golpe con mayor fuerza. Tomó el último trozo del pastel y lo comió de un bocado, dejando a un lado el plato. Ya tenía las manos libres para pelear si era necesario. Si los dueños de la casa fueran los que estuvieran al otro lado de la puerta… no necesitarían golpearla.

Se puso en guardia, esperando algún nuevo indicio del intruso.

—¡ESTO...! —Tsubaki se asustó cuando una extraña voz de ultratumba se escuchó al otro lado. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo y una extraña aura oscura comenzó a entrar a la habitación. Podía sentirlo, eran unas ansias asesinas. Un enemigo poderoso. Tragó duro— ¡ES IMPERDONABLE!

La puerta fue abierta de un potente golpe haciendo saltar astillas por los aires. Varios objetos fueron lanzados al interior de la casa destrozando algunos muebles de los que la ninja pudo cubrirse a tiempo. No podía esperar más.

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAA..! —emitió su grito de batalla para lanzarse con el puño en alto para detener a la bestia que había osado por irrumpir en la casa de sus amigos— ¡TOMA EST… ¿AHH? ¡¿MAKA?!

Se detuvo a unos centímetros de tocar el rostro de su pequeña amiga que la observaba sorprendida. Su rostro mostraba total desconcierto, así como debía estar el suyo.

—¿Tsubaki? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

—¡No hay tiempo Maka! ¡Hay un kishin cerca de aquí, pude sentirlo! —exclamó presurosa tomando a su amiga de los hombros para ponerla atrás suyo y buscar al enemigo en cuestión.

—¿Qué? ¿Kishin? ¿Dónde? ¡Yo no siento nada!

—¿Cómo dices? ¡Si estaba clara su esencia sanguí...! —Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire al voltear atrás para verla. Ella estaba bien, un poco alterada por su respuesta inconclusa pero con buen aspecto. En cambio, los objetos que habían arrojado hace unos minutos… eran cuerpos.

Tres cuerpos inconscientes, dos hombres y una mujer con varias heridas en diversas partes del cuerpo y chichones en la cabeza. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y llenas de lodo, hojas atoradas y varias ramas de árboles. Incluso parecían tener ¿Baba de perro? Esperaba que fuera baba de perro.

—¿BLACK STAR, KID Y LIZ? ¿PERO QUÉ LES SUCEDIÓ? ¿¡Dónde los encontraste Maka!? ¡Hay que atenderlos rápido y reportar que fueron atacados! —Tsubaki fue de inmediato a socorrerlos pues su estado físico era preocupante.

—Ah, te referías a eso —Maka en cambio, lo dijo como si no fuera importante en un gesto totalmente despreocupado—. Pueeees, verás… d-digamos ya me encargué del sujeto. —caminó hasta el sillón para sentarse, estaba nerviosa y algo apenada por el hecho de que Tsubaki se diera cuenta de que el enemigo que buscaba, era en realidad ella. Es decir ¿Acaso no lo merecían? Ésos que decían ser sus amigos… la mentada foto— Olvídalo. Yo lo HICE.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Soy culpable —Lo dijo mientras su rostro volvía ser sombrío, cosa que hizo estremecer a la ninja—. Y no me arrepiento de nada, es más lo haría una y otra y otra y otra y otra, vez...

—C-creo que ya entendí Maka.

Y vaya que lo hacía. De alguna forma presentía la razón detrás de semejante brutalidad; y por eso mismo temía en preguntar ya que ella tenía en su cinto, cierto objeto que de pronto le comenzaba a estar pesado.

—Entonces Tsubaki ¿Necesitas algo? No es propio de ti el allanamiento de morada a menos que sea algo extremadamente grave —comentó la rubia mirándola desde el sillón. Había puesto los pies sobre la espalda de Kid que había crujido al contacto por la falta de delicadeza.

—Eh pues… verás… yo sólo —A paso tembloroso, se acercó hacia donde el cuerpo de su técnico yacía para jalarlo de las piernas y atraerlo hacia ella. No le quitó ojo de encima a Maka por si hacía algún movimiento, cosa que no sucedió—, quise pasar a saludar y como no había nadie y tenía calor, entré por el aire acondicionado.

En otras circunstancias, tal vez Maka no se hubiese creído tal cuento, pero su mente estaba tan ocupada recreando mil y un formas de torturar a Soul cuando llegara a casa, que dio por válida la explicación de su amiga.

—Ah ya, no es nada —notó los movimientos dudosos de la chica y el hecho de que no dejaba de mirar a su compañero de equipo— Oh, si quieres puedes llevártelo. Él ya no me sirve en lo absoluto, de todas formas ya mañana arreglaré cuentas.

Sus palabras no le daban buena espina. No sabía si porque lo decía como si comentara algo tan insignificante o porque su pie ejercía presión en la espalda del otro chico. Sea cual fuese la verdad, lo único concreto que tenía en mente es que ¡Debía salir de inmediato del Departamento!

—Maka-chan, lamento las molestias. De seguro tienes muchas cosas que hacer así que me voy llevando esto —cargó el cuerpo maltrecho de Black en su hombro, se dio la media vuelta con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro, agitó la mano libre despidiéndose.

—¡Nos vemos mañana Tsubaki! —Le devolvió la despedida Maka, sonriendo también. No parecía interesarle la escena de muerte que protagonizaba.

Por su bien mental, Tsubaki siguió sonriendo. Mañana hablaría con Soul sobre la foto. Su vida era más importante en estos momentos. Caminó a la entrada y tomó el picaporte. Sin embargo, no lo giró para abrir ya que éste lo hizo por su cuenta.

—¿Profesor Stein? —preguntó con cierto asombro al ver en la entrada al adulto de cabello grisáceo y lentes frente a ella.

—¿Hmm? —El profesor la observó con un atisbo de alegría, sentía que la situación podría ser más divertida de lo que pensaba tomando en cuenta lo que la joven cargaba.

—Tsubaki-chan. Vaya, qué sorpresa —dijo con alegría la profesora Marie asomándose de detrás de Stein. Pero su gesto no duró mucho al ver las gotas de sangre cayendo al suelo siendo originas por un cuerpo que ella llevaba en el hombro. Se llevó las manos al rostro preocupada— ¡Por Shingami-sama! ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Black Star?

—P-pues verá… es una larga historia.

Tsubaki se preguntó cómo es que ella tenía que dar explicaciones si no fue la causante de aquello, curiosamente cuando volteó para recurrir a la ayuda de su amiga, se encontró con la sala vacía. Ni Kid ni Liz se veían por alguna parte, por un instante creyó que era porque habían reaccionado y habían huido, pero al escuchar el sonido de algo arrastrándose en dirección al baño desechó la idea. No cabía duda de que Maka estaba ocultando su crimen, muy sabio de su parte teniendo a_ Stein_ en la casa.

—No se diga más, que me gustará oírlas todas. Por suerte traje café —expresó Stein con júbilo sacando varias bolsitas de su saco para ponérselo en la mano a una perturbada Tsubaki, entrando después al lugar.

—¿Todas dijo?

Marie tenía una expresión similar de desconcierto, no tardó ni un segundo en entrar también detrás del hombre. Ella quiso hacer lo mismo pero su mirada se asombró aún más cuando vio que habían otras dos personas en la puerta.

Ahí estaba él, con la mirada perdida viendo con horror el cuerpo de su _hermano del alma_ medio muerto. Un soplo de aire helada le recorrió de pies a cabeza haciéndole temblar sin control. Maldita la hora en que su voluntad cayó a tal grado de dejarse llevar por el chiflado de lentes.

¡Estaba seguro de que ni Black Star se compararía a él cuando Maka se enterara! Y eso que ni sabía el motivo del por qué su amigo estaba así.

_«__Al diablo todo, yo me largo de aquí. Prefiero regresar con los músicos ésos que morir ahora__»_

Quiso irse, de verdad que lo quiso pero hubo dos razones poderosas para no hacerlo: la primera era que Chrona lo agarró con fuerza de la manga de su chaqueta impidiéndole seguir adelante –además de una mirada de _no me vas a dejar sola con éste rollo, te quedas porque te quedas a lidiarlos conmigo–. _Y la segunda porque algo extraño comenzó a enroscarse en su cuerpo, apretándolo e inmovilizándolo. Era como una sensación de estar encadenado en medio del océano ¡Sentía que se asfixiaba!

Curiosamente ¡No había nada a la vista! Lo que significaba que venía de…

—ESTOY SINTIENDO UN ALMA PERVERTIDA, SUCIA, VIL Y DESCARADA... ¡Y SÉ DE QUIÉN SE TRATA! —aseguró una gutural voz, sentía que cada letra pronunciada era una filosa cuchilla que se le clavaba en todas partes posibles del cuerpo.

—¡He recordado que tengo que entrenar con Justin-san! ¡T-tengo que ir...!

Fue interrumpido al sentir en su cara el duro golpe de un libro enviado con una sobrehumana fuerza que lo mandó al suelo.

—¡TE MA-TA-RÉ EVANS!

Y Chrona lo soltó cuando supo que aunque intentara lo que sea, su destino estaba sellado.

—¡AHHHHHHHH!

Con una excepcional salida que hacía retumbar el suelo bajo sus botas, Maka corrió en dirección suya ignorando la mirada alarmada de la maestra y el hecho de que Stein estuviera grabando la escena. Tsubaki dio un brinco a un lado para evitar entrar en el campo asesino de la chica, aun cargaba consigo el cuerpo de su compañero que, por la brusquedad del movimiento se le resbaló del hombro cayendo en un golpe seco en el piso.

—¡Black Star!

—¡Maaaaaka-chan no hagas nada de lo que podrías arrepentirte!

—¡Dale duro contra el muro Maka! ¡Ea! ¡Ea!

—No sé lidiar con escenas de crimen.

—Esto se pone interesante.

—¡¿ES QUE NADIE VA A AYUDARME?! ¡ME VA A MATAAAAAAR!

Soul se levantó con pesar desconcertado por el proyectil, pero un nuevo ejemplar fue enviado hasta él dándole en la nuca de la que estaba seguro oyó crujir. Se paró dispuesto a largarse antes de recibir otro libro, pero la velocidad de Maka le llevaba ventaja así que cuando apenas había puesto un pie afuera, ella se lanzó contra él agarrándolo de los pies y haciéndole caer al piso dándose otro durísimo golpe en la cara que le abrió una herida en la frente.

Intentó patalear para deshacerse de su agarre pero la abrumadora sensación de ser sujetado por una energía poderosa –llámese los demonios internos de Maka en liberación total– lo tenían presa como a un pescado metido en una red. La chica comenzó a jalarlo para meterlo a rastras en el departamento

¡Juraba oir el sonido del metal emergiendo de la piel! En un ligero vistazo ¡Juró ver que era un espíritu infernal lo que lo arrastraba al inframundo! ¡ÉSA COSA NO PODRÍA SER SU TÉCNICO!

—SOOUUL, VEN HACIA MÍ SOOOUUUL —clamaba su nombre en una voz distorsionada y abrumadora.

—¡Déjame, déjame que no te he hecho nada! —gritó con desesperación arañando el piso en vano intento de escaparse. La puerta se cerró cuando estuvo dentro y por alguna razón que no entendía, Patty le puso el seguro.

—Muere maldito viejo —dijo la Thompson viéndole desde arriba con una mueca de maldad pura.

_«__Maldita niña zoofílica__»_

Además ¿Por qué estaba a punto de ser masacrado? ¡Ni le habían dicho nada aún!

—¡TE DESPEDAZARÉ EVANS IMBÉCIL!

—¡AAAAAAAYUDAAAAA!

—¡Maka para! —Marie tomó a Maka de la cintura haciendo que soltara al pobre chico que comenzaba a llorar del terror. La joven opuso algo de resistencia dando a ver todas sus intenciones con él— Sería difícil encontrarte un nuevo compañero.

—¡¿Ése es el problema?!

—Bien, calmados todos —Stein se levantó de su asiento guardando la cámara. Con rapidez sacó una caja pequeña de su bolsillo y extrajo de ella tres agujas que le lanzó a Maka dándole en el hombro izquierdo y las piernas.

—¿¡PERO QUÉ ES ESTO!? ¡No puedo moverme! —vociferó la joven molesta. Estaba petrificada y sólo tenía el brazo derecho libre que no le servía de nada— ¡Esto no es justo!

—Entonces lo equilibraré —Stein volvió a lanzar otra aguja directo a su hombro libre.

—¡No me refería a esto!

—No estoy de acuerdo con el método pero si así nos evitamos un asesinato… —Marie tomó a Maka de la cintura y así como estaba congelada, la trasladó sin problema cerca de los sillones en dónde la puso como una estatua a pesar de las protestas de la alumna.

Chrona y Patty fueron a su lado para observarla mejor. Era divertido picarle la mejilla y ver que ella no podía hacerles nada, Patty hasta tomó un palillo para metérselo en la nariz.

—¿Y dicen ser mis amigas?

Tal vez la única que tenía en consciencia que todo estaba mal era Chrona. Sabía que de un momento a otro, todo se volvería un caos cuando se enfrentaran a… la verdad.

—Soul, ya estás cubierto, puedes salir ahora y ven a sentarte. Tú también Tsubaki —ordenó el profesor a ambos chicos.

Soul se había escondido atrás del librero una vez se había visto fuera del alcance de su técnico. Tsubaki por otro lado, dejó en el suelo a Black Star que no parecía dar indicios de reaccionar pronto. Sea lo que sea que Maka le hizo, fue grave.

—Profesor Stein, por favor ¡Ayúdeme a seguir con vida! ¡Jamás sabrá de mí de nuevo!

—¡Ni se te ocurra Evans! ¡Tú no te vas limpio de aquí luego de lo que me has hecho!

—¡No sé qué estás hablando! —Se detuvo un segundo para pensar, momento en que los demás presentes se quedaron expectantes esperando que él comenzara la tan complicada explicación— ¿Es porque me comí tu pudín? ¡Te prometo que te compraré dos toneladas Maka!

Todos se dieron una palmada en la cara –menos Maka que seguía inmóvil–.

—¡MUÉRETE!

—Esto no irá a ningún lado solo —mencionó con cansancio la profesora dejándose caer en el asiento—. Comencemos de una vez.

Chrona, Soul y Tsubaki tragaron duro sabiendo a lo que se refería. Patty solamente se limitaba a mecer a la estatua viviente de Maka quién seguía gruñendo.

—Y… ¿Quién hace el café?

.

.

* * *

_«Blair es muy feliz con su vida. Blair se divierte mucho con los chicos y le gusta jugar con ellos ¡Y hoy se divertirá muchísimo y es algo que Blair no puede perderse!» _La mujer se había transformado en gato e iba con gran agilidad saltando los techos para llegar más rápido a su hogar. La sangrienta luna estaba haciendo su aparición lo que significaba que sus adorables dueños debieron de haber llegado ya.

¡Al fin tendría la victoria de una venganza bien planeada! Y sin mancharse ella misma las manos ¡No podía ser más feliz!

Estando a unas cuadras de distancia, notó dos siluetas femeninas que parecían ir en la misma dirección. Le resultaban familiares así que se bajó a correr por el suelo para verlas mejor. No se equivocaba, las conocía muy bien.

—¡Kim-chan, Jackie-chan! —Las llamó, ellas se detuvieron y voltearon buscando a quien les había llamado encontrándose con la gata a sus pies.

—Blair, que tal ¿Regresando del trabajo? —Le preguntó la técnico, agachándose para poder acariciarle entre las orejas, gesto que Blair agradeció moviendo su cola y ronroneando.

—Si~ Blair ha estado muy emocionada todo el día porque intuye que sucederá algo divertidísimo… Oh ¡Ya sé! Ustedes podrían venir también chicas —contestó alegre, dejándose acariciar por la joven.

Jacqueline tuvo un cierto presentimiento.

—De hecho, justo estábamos yendo ahí para visitarles. Tenemos cosas importantes de qué hablar con Soul —explicó Kim con una significativa sonrisa, jugando con la gata que empezó a girar por el suelo entre risas.

Su compañera en cambio, suspiró fatigada. Kim la había arrastrado con ella con la excusa de cerrar el segundo trato más importante que podría traerle muy buenas ganancias. Era obvio, solo estaba yendo para amenazar al albino por el asunto de la foto. Y de paso hacer que Maka se enterara _indirectamente_. Ella estaba deseosa de ver la reacción de ambos, lo que para Jacqueline sólo significaban problemas muy grandes.

—Kim, enserio, esto es una muy mala idea. Desde hace rato que he empezado a sentir el aire helado viniendo de la casa de los chicos… y eso que soy una antorcha literalmente.

—Jacquie, ya hablamos de esto antes —La chica se levantó, llevando en brazos a Blair—. Veamos que pasa y si la cosa se pone fea, siempre tenemos la opción de salir volando.

—Lo dices como si fuera una travesura de la que puedes huir fácilmente.

—Blair quiere hacer travesuras con ustedes chicas~ ¡Yo digo que vayamos de una vez!

—Lo siento Jacquie, pero la gata parlante me ha convencido y mi madre me ha dicho que debo hacerle caso a los animales que hablan —Kim se dio la vuelta retomando el camino sonriendo, escuchó un suspiro de parte de su compañera quién no tardó en alcanzarla.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces Kim.

—No hay d…

—¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¡ESTAAAAAAAAAS MUERTO SOUL!

El repentino grito las hizo pegar un respingo, aquello sólo podía venir de un lugar, era sorprendente la potencia con la que fue emitido como para ser escuchado a gran distancia.

—¡La fiesta ha dado comienzo! —Blair saltó de las manos que la sostenían y echó a correr con rumbo fijo. Las otras dos jóvenes compartieron una rápida mirada antes de salir corriendo también.

Estando apenas a un par de casas de distancia, vieron con asombro total cómo parte de la pared salía volando en pedazos desde el lugar que ellas sabían era el departamento del equipo de Guadaña. Blair eufórica, pegó un brinco y se adelantó subiendo los cubos de basura y saltando los techos para entrar por el hueco formado.

Pronto escucharon gritos, insultos, gemidos lastimeros, y hasta llanto. Ambas se replantearon en seguir avanzando –a pesar de que la maldita curiosidad las corroía–.

—Kim.

—Vamos.

Jacqueline se transformó en arma y Kim subió sobre ella para elevarse. Cuando su campo visual se topó con el lugar, ambas no podían creer lo que sucedía.

—¡MAAAAAAAAKAAAAAA…!

¡Soul estaba a punto de ser aplastado por un librero gigante que Maka sostenía en una muestra de fuerza descomunal!

—¡M-MA-MA-MA KA POR FAVOR HABLEMOS CON CALMA! —suplicaba el albino recluido en una esquina de la casa, tomando como única arma una lámpara rota, en vano intento de defenderse de su técnico que irónicamente era rodeada por un aura maligna a pesar de las múltiples agujas que tenía incrustado en diversas partes del cuerpo.

¡Hasta parecía que la antorcha era ella siendo rodeada por una poderosa energía maligna recubierta de fuego!

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Creo que estamos a punto de presenciar un asesinato Jacquie. Disfruta del espectáculo.

—¿Ah?

—¡…CHOOOOOOOOP! —Con el grito final, Maka lanzó el pesado librero de fina caoba en contra de su compañero.

Todo fue demasiado rápido. Los libros se salieron de su sitio aplastándolo en la esquina y limitando su oportunidad de huir del inminente golpe de la madera contra su indefenso cuerpo. Lo único que atinó a hacer Soul para aligerar el daño, fue sacar sus cuchillas para despedazar la pesada estructura que se partió en diversos pedazos. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente ya que la cantidad de libros era considerable y terminaron noqueándolo mientras los retazos del librero caían sobre él, enterrándolo.

Maka respiró agitada recuperando la falta de aire, producto del esfuerzo usado, el sudor resbalaba por su rostro. Poco a poco, el efecto de las agujas en sus puntos vitales se hizo presente haciéndola caer al suelo inmóvil de nuevo. Aun así, estaba feliz… pero no satisfecha.

—Solo voy a recargar fuerza y ya verás.

—Vaya que eso fue inesperadamente extraordinario. Si esto fuera una práctica, tendrías un diez por el resto del año—comentó Stein mientras aplaudía fascinado.

—¡Stein no puedes alabar esto! —Marie en cambio fue a tratar de sacar al chico de debajo del desastre.

Tsubaki no salía aun del asombro ¡No esperaba que sucediera esto!

Maka parecía estar tranquila cuando la profesora Marie comenzó a explicar que había encontrado cierta imagen rondando –no delató a quienes se las confiscó– por la escuela. Imagen que fue a dar a manos de Chrona según su versión y misma que tenía Stein guardada después de encontrarse con Soul y quitársela. Su amiga se lo había tomado tan pacíficamente que comenzó a temer, aún más cuando todos daban por sentado que la dichosa fotografía era la que Stein tenía a resguardo.

Cosa que no podía estar más equivocada, porque ella tenía otra guardada consigo. Claro que no lo diría, mucho menos después de estar viendo la sangre en los lomos de los libros.

Y así como estaba de tranquila, Patty saltó diciendo que habían más quienes habían «admirado» a Maka, enumerando a Kid, Liz –desaparecidos supuestamente–, Ox y Harvard.

Fue ahí cuando Soul comenzó a temblar de nuevo y su rostro perdió todo color. Maka fue rodeada por un aire helado que le puso los vellos de punta a cada uno de los presentes incluyendo a Patty. Su rostro enrojeció tanto que parecía que toda su sangre estaba acumulada ahí y en un esfuerzo antinatural obligó a sus músculos a reaccionar para golpear con el puño cerrado al chico que suplicaba por su vida.

Él, aprovechando que no estaba en condiciones óptimas, la alejó de sí para intentar correr otra vez, no así, de forma estupenda, Maka sacó una cuchilla de guadaña de su brazo que fue directo a él. Soul se defendió convirtiendo su propio brazo en arma para detener el ataque pero la potencia y energía de ambos filos al hacer impacto, generó una ráfaga de energía que destruyó la pared detrás suya haciéndole casi caer al primer piso.

Apenas y logró asirse de la lámpara de mesa que se rompió, e impulsándose se tiró al suelo en la esquina, en dónde Maka lo atajó oponiéndose a las leyes naturales que la inmovilizaban pues arrancó literalmente el librero de fina caoba para amenazar la vida del joven. Siendo el resultado, la misma escena que estaban presenciando.

—¡Nyaaaaa! ¡Esto sí es cool Maka-chan! —Blair regresó a su forma humana, fue corriendo hasta la chica pasando de largo a Stein y los demás. Una vez estuvo cerca se tiró junto a ella para abrazarla de forma melosa restregando su mejilla contra la de ella.

—¡Aléjate Blair, aléjate de mí! ¡No ahí no! Nooo~

—Esto es bastante inesperado —Chrona sonrió forzadamente observando la escena de su amiga que de alguna forma había cedido a los arrumacos nada santos de la gata.

—¡Oh sí, de esto hablaba! ¡Acción pura! —Patty seguía dando brincos de emoción.

—Sorpresivo.

—Yo creo que aún tenemos tiempo de irnos.

Kim y Jackie habían aterrizado en el suelo del departamento, estaban sorprendidas de lo ocurrido y en parte temían por el hecho de que el asunto no pareciera haber acabado sino todo lo contrario.

—¡Chicas no se queden ahí y vengan a ayudar! —Les ordenó Marie quien había logrado sacar uno de los brazos de Soul de la pila y lo jalaba con fuerza para sacar el resto.

_«Lo está rematando» _pensaron las dos. Se aproximaron a ella para quitar del camino el resto de las cosas.

Stein, pensando que ya estaba teniendo suficiente, se acercó hasta le técnico de guadaña que seguía siendo blanco de las caricias de la gata, para quitar las agujas y liberarla.

—¡Soy libre! ¡No puedo ocultarlo maaaas~! —canturreó llena de gozo una vez que al fin pudo poner en marcha sus extremidades.

—Pero si vuelves a intentar algo peligroso, ésta vez te disecaré. Pudiste haberte quedado paralítica —avisó el profesor negando la cabeza. Metió la mano a su bolsillo interior y extrajo el objeto origen de todos los problemas, un pequeño cuadrado de papel fotográfico que le puso enfrente a Maka mostrándole solo la parte en blanco.

Ella quiso tomarlo para ver la mentada imagen que estaba ocasionando la decadencia de su figura ejemplar. Nuevamente el odio comenzó a fluir por sus venas lista para terminar con lo que apenas había iniciado con los incautos de sus amigos.

Lamentablemente para ella, el plan de Stein no era dársela ya que cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla, él sacó su encendedor y ante su mirada jade, le prendió fuego convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

—¿¡Pero qué!? ¿¡Por qué ha hecho eso!? ¡No tenía derecho! —vociferó con rabia recogiendo inútilmente los pedazos quemados.

Stein sonrió.

—Lo tenía, si no sabes de qué iba es por seguro que no los matarías. Solo lo hago por consideración como maestro.

La Albarn quiso refutar pero al ver el rostro serio del superior y echar un vistazo al lugar semi-destruido así como al cuerpo inmóvil de su compañero que la profesora Marie y el equipo de antorcha acababan de sacar para tratarle las heridas –y si le sumamos los otros dos encerrados en el baño–… si, se le había ido la mano.

—¡No le hagas caso Maka! ¡Tú continúa así, acaba a Soul! ¡Se atrevió a tomarte una foto mientras usabas tu shampoo de coco!—La única que aprobaba aquella crueldad era la gata bruja que lanzaba ganchos al aire simulando lo que su _dueña_ debería hacer.

—No, ellos tienen razón Blair —aceptó Maka, bajando la voz apenada—, no puedo matar a Soul sólo por esto… ni siquiera he oído su ver…

Un momento.

¿Shampoo de coco había dicho? Se giró rápidamente a mirarla.

—Blair… ¿Cómo sabes tú que es de coco? Si ayer fue la primera vez que lo usé y que yo recuerde no salí del cuarto para nada.

_«Carajo»._

—Ehm… pues… ¿Blair tiene un sentido muy desarrollado del olfato?

—Fuiste…

Había sido descubierta. A la bruja le recorrió un escalofrió cuando la mirada de Maka se volvió llameante de enojo ¡Qué error más estúpido había hecho!

—M-maka, s-sabes… —comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta, pero cuando quiso girar la manilla supo que estaba perdida. Tenía seguro— eres muy buena chica. Yo sé que tú me perdonarás ¿Verdad? ¡Blair te ama!

—¡TÚ! ¡MALDITA GATA, YO TE COCINO!

Ésta vez la persecución fue para atrapar a Blair quien al verse en inminente peligro se transformó en animal y comenzó a corretear por el departamento ¡Maka asustaba, asustaba mucho! Quiso lanzarle un hechizo para detenerla pero su terror aumentó cuando vio que ella sacaba a relucir sus filosas cuchillas –maldita la hora en que se descubrió que también era un arma ¡Cómo si los libros no fueran suficiente!–.

—¡Ayudaaaaaaa! —clamó la felina siendo ignorada por los demás. Estaban de acuerdo en que merecía un castigo ejemplar y qué mejor que dejárselo a la chica.

—Auch, joder ¿Dónde estoy ahora? ¿Este es el infierno? —Black Star comenzaba a despertar al fin recibiendo de inmediato la atención de Tsubaki.

—¡Black Star! Oh, esto es bueno, estás vivo.

—¿Tsubaki? —preguntó él confuso intentando visualizar mejor el escenario frente a él. Casa destrozada, muebles rotos, pared caída, un librero en pedazos, Stein riendo divertido mientras veía como Maka perseguía un gato con su guadaña; Patty echaba apuestas y porras para la carrera y Marie, Chrona, Kim y Jacqueline estaban a un lado de una pila de libros intentando revivir a Soul… efectivamente había muerto— ¿Qué haces en el infierno? Yo creí que te irías al cielo.

—¿Eh? N-no estamos en el infierno Black Star. Estamos en casa de Maka y Soul arreglando un asunto.

El ninja sobándose el chichón de la cabeza y limpiando los restos de sangre seca de la cara agudizó la mirada para ver como Maka tomaba de la cola a Blair y amenazaba con cortársela.

—Estoy muy seguro de que estamos con el diablo.

Tsubaki rio nerviosa. En parte tenía razón, esto era de locos.

Por si fuera poco lo que sucedía, se empezaron a oír unos golpes en la parte trasera de la casa más gritos de _«¡Sáquenme de esta asimetría, es demasiado para mí!»_ y _«¡No quiero ser guardada para cena! ¡Sácame demonio pasado de moda!»_ y obviamente un _«¡AUXILIO! ¡HAY UNA LOCA QUE VA A MATARNOS!»_ al unísono.

Maka, en el límite de su paciencia, cordura, entendimiento, vergüenza, pena y lo que se agregue, terminó por explotar.

—¡YAAAAA MEEEEEE CAAAAANSEEEÉ!

Giró a Blair en el aire usando su cola como punto de agarre y con su usual puntería la envió con una agilidad envidiable directa a la puerta cerrada que se destruyó de golpe dejando ver a dos chicos abrazados con caras de horror. Igual de maltrechos que el técnico ninja.

—¡Ah venido por nosotros! —gritaron en conjunto mientras temblaban de pies a cabeza. Blair, había quedado fuera de combate en la bañera cosa que a nadie importó.

—¿Kid, Liz? ¿¡Qué hacen ahí!? —preguntó alarmada Marie yendo hacia ellos para sacarlos del destrozo.

—¡Ella nos encerró aquí! —señalaron a Maka que los miraba imperturbable desde su lugar. Se levantaron y juntos salieron cojeando a la sala… o lo que era la sala.

—Maka ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? —Le reprochó la profesora, dándole una mirada llena de decepción.

—¡SI! Sé lo que he hecho y ¿Saben qué? ¡ME ALEGRA! —rugió roja de ira sobresaltando al resto. Sentían que a cada palabra ella incrementaba de tamaño hasta dejarlos como unas míseras hormigas a punto de ser pisadas— ¡MI IMAGEN SE ESTÁ YENDO POR UN TUBO CON ÉSA MALDITA FOTO ANDANDO DE CARA EN CARA! ¡ESTOY DESNUDA POR TODOS LOS INFIERNOS! ¿¡Y A NADIE LE IMPORTA!? ¡NO ME JODAN! Así que ¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA?

—No, ninguno —contestaron al unísono negando con las manos.

—Bien, gracias. Y pues… ya que estamos todos aquí ¿Quieren té? —terminó por preguntar con una angelical sonrisa al mismo tiempo que iba al baño, metía a Blair en el excusado, bajaba la tapa poniéndole la bañera encima y cerraba con llave.

Silencio incómodo.

—Y galletitas por favor —respondió Patty.

—Enseguida. Adelante, siéntense donde puedan. No tardo~ —añadió la técnico para irse después a la cocina cantando una canción.

—Ya perdió la cabeza.

—Tengo que analizarla detenidamente.

—Pobrecilla Maka-chan.

—¡Al fin comida!

—¡Ragnarok vuelve adentro!.. ¿Será que no haya otra copia de la foto? Quisiera tenerla.

—Me equivoqué, no eres nada inocente Chrona idiota.

—Maka… debo traerle té de tila la próxima vez.

—Ugh, esto es un desastre. Ya nada es simétrico, ni siquiera su flequillo.

—… ¿Te fijabas en su flequillo?

—Kim, es hora de irnos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero quiero té.

Tomando asiento en los restos de la casa, los presentes se enfrascaron en una alegre reunión evitando hablar nuevamente del tema. Cuando las cosas estuvieran un poco más calmadas, tendrían que dialogar con el resto de los chicos para que no mencionaran nada del asunto y quedara pronto en el olvido –aunque la imagen seguiría en la mente de algunos para deleite personal–.

Solo habían dos personas que no estaban nada conformes con el final. Sí, los que seguían inconscientes en el piso, y en el baño.

.

.

* * *

Aunque el primero, ya estaba despertando.

—¿Qué demonios me ha pasado? —Soul se irguió quedándose sentado en el suelo. Los ruidos de personas hablando llamaron su atención y cuando enfocó de qué se trataba su mandíbula casi se rompe ¡Estaban teniendo una fiesta de té!— Hijos de…

—¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAA-CHAAAAAAN! ¡PAPI ESTÁ AQUÍ! Ha venido a ver a su… ¿¡Qué pasó aquí!? —Spirit Albarn hacía acto de presencia abriendo la puerta de golpe. Vamos, con los años había aprendido a abrir el hogar de su hija. Tenía los ojos desorbitados al ver el lugar, era como si un tornado hubiese arrasado con todo.

—Oh, Spirit-sempai. Qué gusto en verlo, pase que estamos tomando un delicioso té —Le explicó Marie de forma calmada indicándole un pedazo de mesa a su lado. Los demás le miraban sonrientes cosa que le hizo sudar frío al hombre.

Soul por su parte, vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos sabiendo que _ése _ tipo estaba ahí. Su técnico salió de la cocina sonriendo de oreja a oreja, no se molestó cuando vio a su padre con un gesto desorientado y al contrario, se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla como una hija adorable –provocando temblores y miedo en general–. Spirit abrió los ojos sorprendido y una sonrisa bobalicona apareció en su rostro.

—Hola papi, me alegra que hayas venido de visita ¿Te traigo café negro? Aún queda un poco.

—¡Maka! —La Death Scythe lloriqueó de felicidad levantándose de su improvisado asiento para tomarla en sus brazos y mecerla— ¡No sabes cuánto he esperado que me dijeras así! ¡Soy taaaaaan feliz!

Maka rio en su brazos, correspondiendo el cariño. Parecía una escena muy hermosa del reencuentro de un hijo y su padre después de muchos años sin verse, el ambiente… era feliz. A excepción de que Maka no dejaba de mirar a Soul con un gesto creciente de maldad pura. Estaba tramando algo.

Black Star se removió incómodo en su lugar. Sentía que la escena le provocaba nauseas. Dirigió su mirada al suelo evitando ver ése asfixiante contacto, de repente notó cierto cuadro pequeño a los pies de Tsubaki. Frunció el ceño y se agachó para recogerlo.

—Tsubaki, creo que se te cayó algo —Le dijo a su arma que de pronto perdió color cuando vio lo que elevaba su técnico.

—Black Star eso es…

Un vistazo, solo bastó un segundo para que el rostro de Black Star se volviera carmín y la sangre se acumulara en su nariz.

—¡AHHHHHHH! —gritó cuando el conocido líquido rojo salió a borbotones de su nariz en un potente derrame nasal ¡Era la otra copia de la foto! ¡En dónde se apreciaba a Maka sin ropa mostrando un esplendoroso cuerpo femenino que jamás creyó que podría tener!— ¡No está plana!

Bien, fue un error gritarlo pero no lo pudo evitar. Como tampoco pudo evitar recibir un sillón en la cara que lo mandó al lado de Soul dejando la foto al aire que Maka no tardó en envolver en un puño ante la mirada aterrorizada del resto –menos de Stein y Patty que volvían a sacar cámara y banderitas de apoyo respectivamente–.

—¿Maka? ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó Spirit a su hija quién se había separado repentinamente de él cuando Black comenzó a gritar.

Cuando ella le miró a los ojos, solo vio fuego puro y eso era… admirable ¡Era todo lo que un padre quería ver cuando un chico le decía cosas indecentes a su hija!

—Papi~ —La técnico de guadaña se acercó a paso lento hasta él y le puso en la cara la fotografía arrugada que tenía en la mano, con la otra señaló a los chicos al borde del hueco en la pared. Comenzó a gimotear—. Ellos me lo tomaron cuando me bañaban ¡Y se la han mostrado a toda la escuela! Papá, ¡Ya no puedo ni verte a la cara de la vergüenza! T-tal vez, tenga que mudarme con mamá y ser ermitaña ¡L-lo siento tanto!

Algo se rompió dentro de Spirit, su corazón, su conciencia, su cordura, a saber qué era exactamente. Lo único seguro es que poderosas cuchillas emergieron de todo su cuerpo rodeándose de un aura más oscura que la que su hija mostró en todo el día.

—No te preocupes Makita —masculló el hombre en respuesta tronando sus nudillos y su cuello, acarició la cabeza de su hija con una sonrisa conciliadora—. Papi se encargará de limpiar ésa deshonra que te han hecho.

—Oye…

—¿Enserio papá? ¿Lo harás por mí?

—Soul, tenemos que irnos ya.

—Claro, tú solo espera por mí.

—¡VÁMONOS!

—Gracias… papá.

—¡AAAAAHHHHH! —Black Star y Soul se levantaron rápidamente y sin importar la altura a la que estaban, saltaron por el hoyo para empezar una huida sin precedentes después de un nada grato aterrizaje.

El resto de la pared se rompió en pedazos cuando Spirit saltó por ésta para seguirlos con sus guadañas en alto lanzando ataques a diestra y siniestra dejando un camino de destrucción a su paso.

—Listo —Maka se sacudió las manos contenta, fue hacia el maestro Stein y le pidió el encendedor para quemar la foto no sin antes verla por sí misma.

No lo diría pero de alguna forma, estaba orgullosa de que algo tan simple como ella en la ducha, haya descolocado a varios de sus amigos. Ya sabría ella cómo enfrentar después los remanentes del problema pero por ahora, estaba satisfecha.

—Y ¿Quieren más té? O puedo hacer más café —sugirió la chica regresando a su usual felicidad.

A lo lejos podían oírse los gritos que pedían por piedad.

—… C-claro, ¿Por qué no?

De todas formas, tenían que ponerse de acuerdo para el funeral.

—Esperen... —Tsubaki tomó nuevamente la palabra cayendo en algo que había pasado por desapercibido—. Si Blair llegó junto con Kim y Jacqueline... ¿Quién estaba arriba jugando?

Un golpe seco se escuchó desde arriba.

_«Oh no__»_

_._

* * *

**FIN **

**Últimas notas finales:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Les envío unos gigantescos saludos más grandes que las manos de Shinigami-sama ^^

Y pues bien, éste ha sido el final del Fic que espero que al igual que en el desarrollo de la historia, haya sido de su total agrado. Sé que había dicho que lo subiría ayer pero por una mala treta escolar me retrasé un poquitín jeje.

Agradezco a todos por darse un tiempo para leer, añadir a _favorits_ y _follows_ y obviamente por comentar. Como dije en un principio, no creí que sería largo pero ya ven, estamos aquí en el sexto capítulo y final ¡Estoy tan feliz! Y más por el agradable recibimiento que ha tenido ¡Casi no me la creo!

Espero próximamente traer más proyectos al Fandom con género similar, solo espero tener el tiempo suficiente ya que estoy en finales de semestre. Sin embargo, de que hago otro usando la furia de Maka ¡Lo hago! ¡Palabra! XD

De nuevo, infinitas gracias.

¡Muchos besos de parte de Spirit y bisturís de Stein!

Ah, y no olviden alimentar a sus gatos para no acabar como Soul. Los gatos son sagrados ;)

.

P.D1 En el anterior capítulo, los dos animes a los hice mención fueron:

Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu con la frase de Chrona: «Información Clasificada».

Skip Beats en la escena de Patty persiguiendo a un pájaro azul llamándole Corn.

Ni modos, nadie se llevó la foto del auto, bleh. Sigan participando en la próxima!

P.D2 Si gustan, igual pueden encontrarme por Facebook, link en mi perfil de FF. ¡No se arrepentirán!.. bueno, tal vez si un poco XD

Bendiciones~

Atte. Tenshi Everdeen.


End file.
